


Once Bitten, Twice Shy

by trickydee



Category: DCU (Comics), Pamela Isley - Fandom, Poison Ivy (1992), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: A little angst but eventual fluff and smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Geek girl gets the hottie, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Poison Ivy finds love, Same-Sex Marriage, Scissoring, Sexy Times, Strap-Ons, feels like I should have more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 28,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickydee/pseuds/trickydee
Summary: I know the pairing is different, but it's full on lesbian worship of Poison Ivy and geek girls deserve love too!It's my first fan fic and I'd love to hear what you think. I'm pretty much done the story (I'm on chapter 23 already!?!) so I'm going to post a chapter every few days so I can incorporate any feedback you may have.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Felicity Smoak, Poison Ivy/Felicity Smoak
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

It was so cold Felicity could see her breath as she walked through the dark streets of Gotham. It was never safe, but it was especially not safe late in the evening. She was determined to get home the fastest way possible, even if it was taking a shortcut through the messy stench of back alleys.

She was acutely aware of the small noises that broke up the silence, so a woman’s pained moan caught her attention and stopped her in her tracks. She wanted to keep moving, but there was enough helplessness in her voice to distract her from her destination. 

She followed the noise a little deeper down the alley and saw a woman’s long, toned leg peeking out from behind a dumpster. She immediately froze as she moved around to the back and took the whole situation in. A stunning, green woman was slumped against the wall and holding her hands over a deep, seeping wound on her left side. 

_It’s Poison Ivy_

Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. She was quiet now, except for the occasional whimper. Felicity, unsure of what to do, gently bent down and placed a hand on her knee. Poison Ivy attempted to grab her wrist, but it ended up being a weak brush against her forearm before her hand fell back to cover her wound. 

“Hey”, Felicity whispered. “Don’t worry, I want to help you. I’m going to try to stand you up”. Felicity moved to Ivy’s left and slowly moved her hands away from her side. Felicity saw her wound and gasped; it looked deep, but it wasn’t bleeding as much as she expected it should. 

Felicity wrapped Ivy’s arm around her shoulder. Ivy’s eyes opened slightly and she groaned in pain. “I’m sorry”, Felicity apologized as she helped Ivy to her feet. “I just need to get you to safety”. 

Felicity pretty much carried all of Ivy’s weight on her shoulder as they shuffled past smoke and garbage through the maze of Gotham’s alleyways. “Hang in there, Ivy” Felicity grunted through her efforts to move as quickly but as gently as she could. It was a good thing she was as fit and strong as she was - never in her wildest dreams would she think her daily workouts would be needed to carry a muscular goddess back to her apartment.

They finally made it to her fire escape. Considering Ivy’s current state and her notoriety, Felicity assumed it was probably best to avoid being seen. Plus the person or people who did this might still be looking for Ivy, and she didn’t want to put her favourite night watchman, Joe, in a dangerous situation. 

“Only a few more steps”, Felicity encouraged. Ivy was almost completely unresponsive at this point. Felicity fumbled with her keys with her free hand and finally got the door open. They almost fell through the entrance and Felicity grabbed hold of Ivy with both hands to stop her from landing on the floor. Felicity dragged Ivy over to her couch and laid her on her back. She saw the wound was still bleeding so she rushed to her closet and grabbed some clean towels and applied pressure to Ivy’s side. 

Felicity was breathing like she ran a marathon - her heart was pounding in her ears. She wasn’t a doctor - she was a nerdy hacker and had no idea what to do. She looked down at Ivy, sprawled out on her couch with her red hair cascading over the back and framing her face like she was posing for the cover of a glamour magazine, despite her injuries. “God she’s breathtaking”, Felicity muttered.

And then she suddenly realized... _What have I gotten myself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters felt a lot longer when I was writing them! I'll be sure to add a few more to get you into the story. Hope you enjoy it!

Felicity glanced at the captivating metahuman sleeping on her couch. Her laptop was open and she was attempting to get her machine learning algorithm to _just learn dammit_ , but she was obviously distracted. Felicity decided to sleep on the chair next to Ivy just in case she woke up in the night and wondered where she was or worse, became confused and angry. Poison Ivy was known for her temper and Felicity didn’t want to confirm any truth to the rumours. 

She sighed and opened up her browser. _Might as well see if there’s any information about what might’ve happened last night._ Felicity searched through the local news about Poison Ivy. There were a few photos of an angry Ivy protesting pipelines and companies spilling their waste into the local river, but no clues of how she ended up bleeding out behind a dumpster. Felicity didn’t know much about Poison Ivy except that she was a passionate “eco-terrorist”, as the media liked to label her. _Anyone who Ivy had taken out one way or another probably deserved it_ , Felicity thought. One other thing she knew about Ivy; she was drop-dead gorgeous, from head to toe. Every lesbian in Gotham fantasized about her playing on their team, since it was obvious that Ivy wasn’t a big fan of men in general. 

Felicity’s eyes trailed down Ivy’s body. Ivy’s mouth was open slightly and she was breathing deeper now. Felicity almost became hypnotized from watching her perfect breasts rising and falling with each breath. Ivy’s shirt was torn from whatever encounter she had last night and was barely covering her cleavage. As Felicity moved forward to secure the towels covering her wound, Ivy shifted her perfectly toned long legs, and Felicity’s breath hitched - she couldn’t help but feel dizzy at the sight of her. 

_Don’t perv out, you perv. You need to help her._

Once Felicity adjusted the towels, she looked up at a pair of enchanting green eyes watching her. “Uhh...hi…” Felicity stammered, even though she was relieved Ivy was awake. “I found you hurt last night and...umm...I brought you here to help you”. Ivy’s face was void of emotion. “You were bleeding really badly so I put some towels over your wound and…”. As Felicity trailed off, Ivy looked down to where Felicity was holding on to her side. Ivy slowly moved her hands and placed them on Felicity’s. 

Felicity swallowed hard. Ivy gently moved Felicity’s hands from her side and lifted the towels. “Bandages would’ve been better”, she said weakly, “but I appreciate the effort”. A small smirk appeared on her lips and Felicity breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I’m not a doctor”, Felicity said quickly. “I mostly deal with computers and code and people aren’t really my speciality, especially the hurt, almost dying kind”. 

Ivy huffed as she tried to sit herself up. “Why did you help me then?”

Felicity didn’t know. She thought _How could I not?_ And so she said it. 

Ivy nodded at her with an unspoken understanding. Doing the right thing isn’t always easy, but Felicity seemed like she didn’t have a choice. Like Ivy. And Ivy liked that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh the feels are starting!

“Change the channel, this show is garbage!” Ivy declared indignantly. She was on day three of recovering on Felicity’s couch, and pretty much took control of their entire viewing schedule. Felicity assumed Ivy was probably the worst patient you could ever have, so she gave up and tossed the remote to her side. 

“Fine, but Shark Week is only ONE week, so we’re watching _Ocean of Fear_ at 8 pm” she complained as she got up to get more tea. Ivy hooked her foot around her shin and Felicity almost fell forward into the coffee table. 

“Hey! What the...” she said as she grabbed hold of Ivy’s leg and nearly fell on top of her. Her hands brushed Ivy’s muscular stomach as she caught herself on the edge of the couch. Felicity felt the heat rise to her face and hoped it wasn’t obvious she was blushing. 

“Can you get me some tea too?” Ivy tried to smile sweetly but it came out as a seductive smirk. Felicity rolled her eyes and grinned back at her. “You could’ve just asked”, she chuckled as she got up and moved toward the kitchen with their empty mugs.

Ivy watched her go. Despite not really liking humans, she was really enjoying her time with Felicity. Felicity was thoughtful, funny, and could _almost_ match the smarts of one Dr. Pamela Lilian Isley, PhD. Plus despite her nerdy exterior of thick black-framed glasses, comic book t-shirts, and Converse high-tops, Felicity was a beautiful woman to look at. Her wavy, shoulder length blonde hair framed the soft features of her face perfectly. Her radiant big blue eyes were the colour of the most beautiful ocean Ivy had ever seen, which was when she was conducting research in the Maldives. Her lips were a soft pink, full enough to perfectly match her petite features. Felicity was tall - only a few inches shorter than Ivy - but her body was fit and strong from playing sports all her life. She definitely dressed down, but Ivy noticed how attractive she was.

Ivy also noticed the photographs around the apartment. There were some of Felicity’s family (she assumed, since they all kind of looked the same) but there were a few of Felicity with the same, dark-haired woman. They looked close to say the least, and Ivy felt a pang of something...was it _jealousy?_...when she first saw them. She cleared her throat as she watched Felicity walking precariously with two cups of tea filled to the brim. 

“Here you are madame!” Felicity said in the worst English accent she could muster. Now it was Ivy’s turn to roll her eyes. Ivy reached forward to grab the tea and moved her hands over Felicity’s as she took her mug. There was a spark as their fingers touched, and Ivy quickly took the tea and placed it on the table. She was attracted to Felicity, that she knew, but she wondered if she was even capable of letting herself _feel_ anything for anyone again. She didn’t know if Felicity was available, interested, or even gay. Pam had only been attracted to women and after becoming Ivy, despite her reputation of being a lusty sexpot, she was woefully inexperienced. Being a metahuman with accelerated healing powers, she could’ve easily left a day or two after the incident. Ivy wanted to stay, and she wanted to find out _why_ she wanted to stay.

“Um...so”, Ivy started as she stared at Blue Planet on the Discovery channel, “Do you hang around with wounded crusaders all the time for fun or do anything besides work?” Felicity lowered her head and looked down, somewhat embarrassed. _Ugh why am I so bad at this_ Ivy thought. 

“Well, I don’t actually go out much”, Felicity said quietly. “I do work a lot and I enjoy it, but I probably spend more time doing it than I should since…” Felicity’s voice trailed off, and she took a deep breath. “Since I lost my girlfriend to cancer two years ago”. 

Ivy’s face dropped as she instinctively reached forward and placed a hand on Felicity’s lower back. “I’m so sorry dandelion”, Ivy breathed, silently cursing herself. Felicity took another breath and looked up at Ivy with a sweet smile, almost apologetic for her emotional reaction.

“It’s ok”, Felicity tried to make herself sound cheerful, but it came out somewhat strained. “I was able to care for her until the end, which is all I could really do. Since then, I’ve just kind of focussed on building out my algorithms after I finish working my day job developing software at Wayne Enterprises.” 

Ivy started at her, unblinking. Ivy had always seen herself as the protector, so it’s no surprise she suddenly had the urge to hold this sweet girl in her arms and take away her pain. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ivy wasn’t sure what she wanted. Some days, she couldn’t get away from people fast enough. She enjoyed her research and submitted at least a dozen papers each year to scientific journals to further various green initiatives for academia and industry. But other days, she would lie alone in her bed, thinking about how nice it would be to have someone to hold, to talk to about her day and the work she was doing. It was during days like these that she worked on a vaccine that would make someone immune to her poison; after all, prolonged exposure to poison would make any normal person sick, and if she wanted to be with someone, she’d need a solution. 

Despite her goddess-like appearance, she struggled with the idea that anyone would want her. Her professor, Dr. Jason Woodrue, took her innocence and left her feeling dirty, used, and undesirable. When he created Poison Ivy, he destroyed almost all of what existed of Dr. Pamela Isley, but the worst part was him destroying the belief that she was worthy of love. Her parents made her doubt it, and he solidified it with his use and abuse of her body over the months he experimented on her, poisoned her, raped her. 

Felicity sat on the other side of the couch, pretending to watch yet another documentary on the rainforest. Her thoughts drifted to their earlier conversation and how awkward it seemed to be for both of them, but she was glad, _glad_ that Ivy knew she was gay and didn’t bat an eyelash. Instead, Ivy put a hand on her for comfort. 

All she’d seen or heard about Poison Ivy was that she was a brilliant, focussed advocate for the green, but that she didn’t care much for people. _Wild_ , Felicity thought, _I’m probably one of the only people who have seen this side of Poison Ivy._ It made Felicity’s stomach fill with butterflies, but she decided she was reading too much into Ivy comforting her. _She was just being kind Liss_ , she thought to herself as she subconsciously massaged the feet lying across her lap. 

_Wait...why was she massaging Ivy’s feet?!_

She was doing it before she realized what she was doing, but a quick glance across the couch confirmed Ivy didn’t seem to be bothered by it at all. Ivy was completely engrossed in the show and was trying to one-up the knowledge of the narrator every chance she had, yelling out additional facts that she knew about every topic he covered. Felicity let out a shaky breath and continued to rub Ivy’s feet while her stomach did flip-flops and her heart rate rose. 

But Ivy was very aware of Felicity rubbing her feet. It had been a long time since anyone had touched Ivy, and it made her feel warm all over. It also made her feel a little nervous, so she threw her energy into improving the documentary commentary. She knew more than those idiot writers anyway. 

Felicity had just about enough of the nature documentaries, so once the show was over, she suggested they play a card game. Once she described the rules of Snap to Ivy, Ivy was in it to win it. As they each flipped their cards over at the same time looking for pairs, two threes came up. 

“SNAP!!!” they both yelled and grabbed at the pile of cards at the same time. They tried to wrestle the cards away from one another, falling off their chairs and on to the ground. 

“Ohmigod you’re such a cheater!”, Felicity laughed as she lay on her side, still clutching at the pile that Ivy held tightly in both her hands. Ivy rolled on top of her and straddled her hips, raising her perfectly-manicured eyebrow. “Possession is 9/10ths of the law”, Ivy countered as she attempted to wrestle the cards away from Felicity. As they pulled the deck back and forth between them, the cards splayed across the living room, and Ivy’s hands slipped as she landed on her elbows on either side of Felicity’s head. 

Their lips were inches from touching, and the excitement of the wrestling match was buzzing through their bodies. _God, she smells like rosemary and something sweet_ thought Felicity, as she stared deep into Ivy’s sparkling emerald eyes. 

Ivy started down at her, not knowing what to do. She stared into Felicity splayed out below her, wondering if that’s what she’d look like under her in bed. She could feel Felicity’s breasts touching hers, and the electricity moved from her chest to pool between her legs. _What am I doing?_ she thought as she pushed up to her hands, cheeks on fire. 

“Cards or no cards, I still won” Ivy said somewhat triumphantly as she stood up from straddling Felicity, her legs still a little shaky. 

“You just keep telling yourself that” Felicity grinned, knowing they had just shared a moment that might’ve indicated Ivy was interested in more than just a friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

After Felicity complained of feeling nauseous, Ivy knew it was time to go. She didn’t want to leave, but she knew she was making Felicity sick. Plus she needed to figure out _what the fuck happened_ the night she was stabbed. 

She remembered walking down the streets of Gotham and just as a man turned around the corner, she caught a glimpse of his steely glare aimed directly at her. She pivoted to her side at the last minute and the knife caught her on her left side; otherwise, it would’ve sliced her right up her middle. 

As the man ran off, Ivy slipped into the alley since she had lost control of the light pigmentation she usually wore in public. _Some corporate fucker probably paid for the hit_ she thought. It wouldn’t be the first time she was targeted, and she supposed it wouldn’t be the last.

Ivy also had this uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach about Felicity, unsure of what it meant. _Am I afraid?_ _Afraid of what though?_ Of being intimate for sure - it had been a long time, but perhaps the fear of rejection was stronger. _Don’t get used to affection Ivy, maybe she was just caring for you out of the kindness of her heart. You’re probably better off alone_.

\---

When she finally woke up, Felicity shuffled into the living room, scratching her head and yawning. “How are you feeling this morning Ivy? Would you like some tea?” Her heart dropped as she looked at the bare couch, the sheets folded nicely in a pile. _At least she left a note_ sighed Felicity as she grabbed the folded paper on the coffee table. 

_Thank you for your help and hospitality. I hope I didn’t inconvenience you too much._

_~ Ivy_

Felicity sat down on the couch with the note still in her hand, not really knowing how to feel. She was glad she could help such an awesome kick-ass woman, but part of her pained at the realization that Ivy meant more to her. Felicity hadn’t seriously considered dating since her girlfriend Jessie died. She had closed down that part of herself and thrown herself into her work. Ivy was so much more than just a bombshell - she was brilliant, determined, strong, and simply magnificent in Felicity’s eyes. _Fuck,_ Felicity thought. _I was open to something happening._

Felicity didn’t go into the office very often - going into the software division of Wayne Enterprises was optional since covid hit, but today she didn’t like feeling alone. She dressed in her usual outfit of a tight-fitting nerdy t-shirt, toque, jeans, and sneakers and headed out the door. When she arrived, her best buddy welcomed her with a double fist bump, which made her feel way cooler than she thought she actually was.

“LOOK WHO FINALLY CAME OUT OF HER CAVE!” Oliver yelled as he enthusiastically smashed his knuckles against hers. Felicity gave him a wide smile. Oliver always made her feel welcome, and he was one of the only people she confided in, especially after Jessie died.

“Well, I had to make sure you weren’t slacking off and eating all the good snacks”, Felicity joked as she stuffed part of a muffin into her mouth. She grabbed a few protein bars and started to head to her desk when Oliver grabbed her arm. 

“How are you doing, _really_?”, he asked her, with care and concern in his eyes. Felicity looked at the carpet. She really didn’t feel like talking, but she knew he could sense something was off. 

“You need to see people Felicity”, Oliver continued. “You’re too much of a catch to be hiding out in your apartment simply existing”.

“Well, I kind of met someone”, Felicity let slip before she stopped herself. 

“WHAT???!!” Oliver yelled and then lowered his voice after everyone in the lunchroom stopped what they were doing and looked their way. “Are you kidding? Who is she? What’s she like? Did you do it again finally?” 

“Ohmigod Oliver NO!”, Felicity stammered, heat rushing to her face. Jesus she regretted saying it and now it was out. “I - I don’t think she’s really interested”.

“That’s RIDICULOUS”, Oliver responded. “You’re such a hottie!” 

Felicity frowned and said “Oh yeah dude, they’re all lined up waiting for me to ask them out”. 

Oliver stared at her in disbelief. “Um yeah Liss, they actually are. Remember June from Marketing? She’s still warm for your form. And Lisa from Accounting? She’s always asking if you’re dating anyone. You definitely have your pick!” 

Felicity knew women were interested in her, but she just couldn’t let her heart go there. She went on one date a year after Jessie died to ‘get back in the game’ (as Oliver put it) and the results were disastrous. The woman was pretty and nice enough, but Felicity was completely shut down to any sort of conversation and couldn’t get out of there fast enough. She knew she hurt her date’s feelings and she just didn’t think it was fair to put someone else in that situation.

“Dude, seriously, let it go. It was nothing - we just hung out a few times. She’s probably way out of my league anyway”. Oliver scoffed and looked at her. _She really has no idea_ _how brilliant and beautiful she is_ , he thought. Oliver was Felicity’s best friend, but he had a fierce crush on her the moment he met her until he found out she was gay. Even if it wasn’t going to be him, he wanted her to find the love he knew she deserved.

\---

Ivy felt bad about leaving that morning without saying goodbye. In all truthfulness, she knew she panicked. After tending to her plants back at home and doing some research to see if she could identify the fuckers who tried to take her out, she sat on her couch. It felt more quiet than normal. After being with someone for three days straight, she thought she’d appreciate the solitude of her home, but the truth was she missed Felicity’s company. 

_Maybe I should take a chance,_ Ivy thought. After all, she had seen Felicity blush the few times they accidentally touched, so she wasn’t entirely alone in her attraction. She had the vaccine that would allow Felicity to be around her all the time, so what was stopping her? _But I’m a freak,_ Ivy thought. _How could she ever want me?_

\---

Felicity spent the day in the office brainstorming with co-workers and making good progress on her program, She felt satisfied heading home, despite knowing she was going back to an empty apartment again. As she climbed the stairs to her place, she noticed a dandelion in a pot next to her door with a note beside it. Felicity’s heart started to beat faster as she took the last few stairs two at a time and quickly snatched the note. 

_I wanted to thank you for everything you did for me. Dinner tomorrow night at 6:30 pm?_

_~Ivy_

Felicity let out a nervous exhale. Ivy had left a number for her to text and Felicity fumbled with her phone before she reminded herself to _play it cool you dork_ and took a deep breath before responding. 

**Liss: Hey, got your note. Dinner sounds great. Meet at ?**

**Pam: …**

Pam? Felicity remembered Poison Ivy was the persona she took on in public, and that her real name was Dr. Pamela Isley. Felicity stared at those dots in the hallway for what seemed like hours. She finally got a response.

**Pam: Your place. I’ll bring the food.**

**Liss: Cool, see you then1**

_Oh fuck I forgot to hit shift she must think I’m an idiot_ Felicity rolled her eyes at herself. _Keep it together goddammit_ she mumbled as she walked in the door with nervous excitement. She put her new plant on the windowsill and gave it a bit of water. 

“How are you little dandelion?” she asked the plant. “I’m sure you like sunshine, so I’m going to put you here. I’m going to take good care of you since you were given to me by your super cool mama”. 

Felicity rambled on and on to the plant about her and Ivy’s time together and what she liked about her (and how surprised and kind of scared she was to _finally_ like someone more than a friend). It felt good to say it out loud, and it helped Felicity figure out how she was actually feeling. 

_Hmmm, maybe I should’ve gotten a plant sooner,_ thinking of Oliver earlier that day. _They certainly yell less._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wee bit of angst. There's a bit of a slow burn to this story but don't worry, sexy times are a'comin!

There was a knock on the door at exactly 6:30 pm. Dr. Pamela Lilian Isley was prompt, if nothing else. She was actually 15 minutes early and sat in the lobby until it was exactly the right time to arrive. Felicity was also counting down the minutes on the other side of the door, occasionally checking her hair and freaking out to her new dandelion counsellor. 

_Well, right on time_ , Felicity gulped when she heard the knock and nervously and opened the door. When she saw Ivy, it was like a warm, fuzzy shock went through her body, right from her head to her toes. Ivy was wearing a lace cocktail dress that showed off her bare, muscular shoulders and arms. Her hair was down and surrounded her high cheekbones and sharp features. Her lips were full and painted green to match her eyes and her dress. Her heels were at least 6 inches, and when she looked down at Felicity, she knew she picked the right outfit. 

“Jesus…”, Felicity mumbled without realizing it. She caught herself and followed up with a “Um...wow...you look amazing!” Felicity wasn’t sure what to wear and she was certainly underdressed. She chose to wear a shirt with a funky design and silver necklace, but she was pretty much dressed as usual from the waist down. Her whole body felt at least twice as warm as normal as she welcomed Ivy into her apartment and grabbed the bags of groceries she handed her. 

“I thought I could cook for you since you cooked so much for me while I was here. Plus, you’re not very good so I thought I could show you a few things”. Felicity laughed at that. She knew she was a terrible cook. 

“But I have other valuable skills, like hacking computers and beating you at Snap”. Ivy quirked a skeptical brow at Felicity as she started unpacking her groceries and preparing their meal. 

Felicity sat at the table and watched Ivy work. She looked so domestic despite her being dressed like she should be the guest of honour at a fancy event. They made small talk about Felicity’s work and Ivy’s research (which almost broke Felicity’s brain) until the meal was ready. Spaghetti squash with vegetable sauce - all organic and vegetarian. Despite loving candy, fast food, and meat, Felicity thought it was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. 

“Ohhmigoddd this is sooo good”, Felicity moaned as she tried to avoid shoving the whole meal in her mouth at once. She kept making little noises as she took bites, all of which pleased Ivy to no end. Ivy sat mostly still, chin on her clasped hands, and watched Felicity trying not to eat quickly while taking a few bites here and there. 

Once Felicity’s plate was empty, she looked up at Ivy and was surprised her food looked almost untouched. “Uh...don’t you like what you cooked?”, Felicity asked as she wiped her mouth clean and turned a little flushed realizing she just scarfed down her meal in about two minutes flat. 

“I don’t usually eat much”, Ivy replied. “I get my food and nutrients from the sun, so I only need to eat when I need to heal or haven’t spent much time outdoors”. 

_Oh god I forgot to ask her how she’s feeling_ , Felicity panicked. Ivy followed up quickly with “and I’m feeling completely healed from my little incident a few days ago”. Felicity wanted to ask what happened, but she thought it best to let Ivy volunteer that information if or when she felt comfortable. 

“Oh I’m so relieved”, Felicity responded. “Must’ve been the towels, tea, and TV”, she grinned. 

“Speaking of which, don’t I owe you a viewing of _Ocean of Fear_?” Ivy said as she cleared the plates from the table. Felicity needed no convincing and jumped from the chair to the couch after grabbing a blanket. 

“Woohoo here we go!” she yelled from the living room. Ivy put down the plates and saw the dandelion on the window ledge. She ran her long, delicate finger over the flower and blushed at what she discovered. Ivy was completely connected to the green, and as the chosen saviour of the environment, she could control and communicate with every living tree and plant. The dandelion told her all she needed to know. _She wants you._

Ivy wiped her palms on her dress and took a deep breath before heading into the living room. Felicity had just started the show she had recorded and was already engrossed in the opening sequence where a great white shark was on the hunt. Ivy nestled in beside her and Felicity covered Ivy with part of the blanket. Their hands rested next to each other on the couch, their pinkies barely touching. Ivy mustered up the courage to run her pinky finger over Felicity’s. Felicity stopped breathing and Ivy wondered whether she would start again or pass out.

 _Wholee shit, she wants to hold hands. Move your hand girl move your hand girl moveitmoveitmoveit_ Felicity’s brain yelled at her. Felicity repositioned her hand under Ivy’s and interlaced their fingers, and god it felt so good. Felicity felt warm and tingly all over - she saw no sharks, no ocean, nothing else was happening around her except her hand was holding Ivy’s and Ivy was rubbing her soft thumb over hers. 

Felicity turned to see Ivy staring at her. _Does she want me to kiss her?_ _Is she going to kiss me?_ Ivy was thinking the same thing. They both slowly leaned forward and when their lips were only an inch apart, Felicity closed the gap. Their first kiss was gentle and sweet, and lasted only a few seconds before Ivy pulled away. 

“I...I’m...sorry”, Ivy stammered. “I…”

Felicity stared at her with big blue eyes, searching for what was wrong and trying to understand. _God she’s going to think I’m crazy_ , Ivy thought as the panic of being intimate with someone rushed through her. 

“Hey, hey, it’s OK”. Felicity moved her hands to cup Ivy’s face and Ivy felt tears welling up. “I didn’t mean to cross a line you weren’t ready for”.

“Felicity, I’m a mess, you don’t want me” Ivy blurted out, her hands moving to cover her face. Felicity was shocked. How could Ivy think that? This amazing, strong, brilliant woman in front of her didn’t think she was worth wanting? 

“How could I not want you?” Felicity responded, trying to move Ivy’s hands away from her face. Ivy’s heart softened. _God I’m going to destroy her._

Ivy stood up quickly, apologizing. “Thanks for letting me repay you. I really should get going”. Felicity’s mouth dropped and Ivy managed a _sorry_ before grabbing her things and rushing out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poison Ivy finds some courage and takes a chance, and it soon pays off!

It had been a few days since Ivy bolted from their dinner date, and Felicity had sent her a few texts before giving up.

**Liss: Hey, just making sure you got home ok. Are you ok?**

**Liss: You missed a whole bunch of information about great white sharks that you could’ve argued with the TV about**

**Liss: Hey Ivy, miss chatting with you. Call or message if you want to get together again**

She hadn’t received anything back, so she assumed that Ivy was...well...she didn’t know what happened actually. She thought _wholee shit Ivy was into her_ and everything felt so good before it all came crashing down. 

Felicity tried to pick herself up, but she was feeling pretty down about the whole thing. It hadn’t been easy to open up again but she gave herself a pep talk in the mirror about taking a chance and feeling that happiness just for a moment was worth it, and promised herself she’d keep trying. 

It was in that spirit she agreed to go on a coffee date with June from Marketing. 

“No fucking WAY!” Oliver exclaimed when she told him. “I thought you were into some other chick?” 

Felicity shushed him. “Ohmigod Oliver, why don’t you just broadcast my love life over the company PA?” Oliver grinned and Felicity realized he was actually considering it, which made her punch him in the arm. 

“Jesus dude, maybe you need to focus on your own love life and stop obsessing over mine”, Felicity said as she grabbed a handful of gummies and shoved them in her mouth. 

“Yeah, I’m trying Liss, but I don’t get as much attention as you do”, he muttered as he grabbed his coffee and playfully elbowed her on the way to his desk. 

\---

Ivy sat at her desk in her greenhouse with her head in her hands, staring down at her phone. She read the texts from Felicity again. How could she explain what happened without telling her what happened to her? Ivy was so afraid of being vulnerable, ashamed of never being loved, yet here was someone who actually seemed to appreciate and care for her, and Ivy pushed her away. _Fuck, how do I fix this?_

Ivy found herself outside of the software division of Wayne Enterprises. She was dressed like a C-suite executive, wearing a smart green blouse, black skirt, and heels to match the black blazer she carried over her arm. Ivy had lightened her skin to avoid drawing attention to herself, although it really didn’t help much. She looked like she was gliding as she gracefully carried herself across the lobby to the front desk. Jaws dropped and people stopped what they were doing to stare at the sight of her. Some poor nerd walked directly into a glass door and spilled hot coffee all over himself. 

“Hi, I’m looking for Felicity Smoak. Can you direct me to her floor?”, Ivy asked in a low, sultry voice. There was no need to use pheromones today - the security guard behind the front desk nearly tripped over himself looking up Felicity’s floor and handing the visitor’s badge to Ivy with a shaky hand. 

“Tenth floor ma’am”, he sputtered as he stared slack-jawed at the goddess before him. Ivy smiled, grabbed the badge and started to walk toward the elevators when she spotted Felicity across the lobby in a coffee shop. She was sitting with a beautiful asian woman who was flicking her hair and laughing. 

Ivy’s stomach flip-flopped. She moved closer and watched the two of them for a few minutes. Everything Felicity said, the woman laughed too loudly at, and she incessantly played with her hair. Felicity looked uncomfortable and was smiling awkwardly. The woman was completely engaged, leaning over the table so far Ivy thought she was going to topple it over. 

_Well, the good news is that she doesn’t seem into her,_ Ivy thought, but she was getting more _annoyed? frustrated? jealous?_ by the minute watching them. She noticed a plant on the table and waited for the perfect moment to command it to knock over the woman’s glass. 

Felicity’s date stood up quickly, red-faced, and grabbed some napkins to frantically mop her drink up. Ivy waited for the woman to go to the bathroom before she worked up all her courage and approached the table. 

Felicity saw Ivy walking toward her and the whole world drifted away - all that was left was this super hot executive version of her coming her way. Felicity’s mouth went dry and she stared wide-eyed at Ivy, who grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to her.

“How’s the date going?”, Ivy calmly asked, although she was nervous from head to toe. 

“Not great”, Felicity answered. 

“Why’s that?” Ivy questioned. 

“Well, for one, she’s not you”, Felicity answered honestly. Ivy’s cheeks went red and her heart swelled. Her face instantly softened. 

“AND she had a bit of a mishap with an out-of-control plant, which I assume you had something to do with”, Felicity chuckled as she stared at the mess of napkins on the table. She then looked up at Ivy, her eyes full of genuine inquiry. “Why did you leave and not message me back?”

Ivy sighed. “Because I was afraid. I’ve been alone a long time and…” Ivy took a breath. “I really like you but I’m afraid you’ll find I’m not worth...”, she trailed off.

Felicity’s heart broke for her. “Jesus Ivy, what did I do that gave you that idea? You may be the most amazing person I’ve ever met.” Ivy’s heart expanded in her chest. She touched Felicity’s hand under the table. 

“Let me whisk you away from your date”, she asked coyly.

“I’d love to leave now, but I don’t want to be rude since I work with her”, Felicity admitted and Ivy rolled her eyes, “and I have a few things to finish in the office.” Felicity reached into her pocket and handed Ivy her keys. 

“Here, let yourself into my apartment - I’ll meet you there in a few hours”. Ivy squeezed her hand and took the keys. 

“I’ll be waiting”, Ivy winked as she stood and left the cafeteria.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally - Sexy times! It's basically a fluff/smut fest from here on in, with some angst thrown in for good measure. Enjoy!

To say that the next few hours felt like a lifetime is an understatement. Felicity fumbled her way into ending her coffee date early and her mind was everywhere but on her work, which meant finishing her program was even more challenging than usual.

When she was finally done, she grabbed her things and rushed out the door. She wasn’t sure how she was feeling - excited, nervous...what are you supposed to feel when you have a literal plant goddess waiting for you at your apartment?

Ivy paced back and forth in Felicity’s kitchen. The dandelion plant she gave Felicity was dishing out advice, and Ivy was listening. The flower had a lot of inside information but kept that to itself - it mostly focussed on supporting and encouraging Ivy to open up, since the dandelion knew how Felicity felt about her. 

Joe the doorman let Felicity in (she lied and said her keys were at the bottom of her bag) and she slowly climbed the stairs to her apartment. She took a reassuring breath and knocked on the door. Ivy jumped and looked at the dandelion, which gave her a little nod. Ivy swallowed and walked toward the door. 

When Ivy opened it, she did the first thing she could think of. She grabbed Felicity, pulled her inside, and slammed the door. Ivy backed Felicity up against the door, leaning into her, their lips close enough to feel each other's breath.

“Can I kiss you?”, Ivy whispered softly. 

“Jesus Ivy, you can do whatever you want to me”, Felicity blurted out, her whole body on fire.

Ivy leaned forward and kissed her. Their first kiss was soft and gentle, but this one was different. Ivy pushed her whole body into Felicity’s and kissed her slowly and deeply. Felicity ran her hands up and down Ivy’s strong back as Ivy moved her leg between Felicity’s. Felicity gasped, which excited Ivy even more. Their kisses became deeper and more frantic and their hands roamed over each other. Ivy pressed her leg against Felicity’s center as Felicity grabbed Ivy’s hips and began to rock against her, moaning into her deep kisses.

They finally broke apart, panting and staring at each other, full of lust. “Bedroom”, Ivy commanded, and Felicity felt a rush of wetness between her legs. Felicity grabbed her hand as they rushed toward the room. Once they were inside, Ivy grabbed her again and continued to kiss her, deep and hard, while walking her backward toward the bed. 

As the back of Felicity’s legs hit the bed, Ivy grabbed a handful of Felicity’s breast and gave it a firm squeeze. Felicity moaned again as her eyes rolled closed and she pushed herself into Ivy’s hand. Ivy felt like she couldn’t touch or feel enough of Felicity fast enough. Her hands moved from Felicity’s breast to her lower back and down to her ass, and she caressed both cheeks while she moved her kisses down Felicity’s neck and began to suck hard on a spot just above Felicity’s collar bone.

“Ivy...fuck”, Felicity gasped as Ivy continued sucking on her neck while she began pulling at Felicity’s clothes. Felicity helped her remove her shirt and both of them nearly tore her bra trying to get it off quickly. Ivy immediately grasped one of Felicity’s breasts and started kneading it while moving down to take her other nipple in her mouth. She flicked her tongue over it before taking it in her mouth and sucking on it. Felicity ran her hands through Ivy’s red wavy locks as she pulled her closer, arching her back to give Ivy more access.

Ivy stood up and kept eye contact with Felicity while she slowly moved her hands down to the button of Felicity’s jeans. Her hands stayed still until Felicity nodded, and Ivy unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. Ivy dragged them down her legs until Felicity stood only in her underwear. Felicity suddenly felt a little subconscious since she was almost fully nude and Ivy still had on her dress and heels. Ivy moved her to the bed so Felicity was lying on her back, propped up on her elbows, while Ivy stood at the foot of the bed staring down at her.

“God you’re sexy”, Ivy breathed as she reached around to her back and unclasped her dress. It dropped to the ground leaving Ivy in her matching black and green lace bra, panties, garter belt, and heels. Felicity didn’t think it was possible for Ivy to look any hotter until she saw her in her lingerie. Ivy’s sizeable breasts seemed to defy gravity, and her push up bra only enhanced her already ample cleavage. Her stomach was strong and well-defined, and Felicity could see the muscle definition continued under her garter belt and down past her pelvic area to her thighs. Felicity felt dizzy at the sight before her and she swallowed before grabbing Ivy’s hand and pulling her on top of her.

Ivy kissed and kissed and kissed Felicity. Each time their tongues brushed, a jolt shot straight to Ivy’s core. God how she loved kissing her. Ivy began to move down Felicity’s body again, palming a breast in one hand while slowly licking around and over the other nipple. She licked and kissed and ran her slender fingers all over Felicity’s chest and stomach as she continued to move down to Felicity’s most sensitive area. When she reached the top of her underwear, she moved her body down to do what she had been fantasizing about doing to Felicity pretty much nonstop since their first kiss.

As Ivy slowly pulled Felicity’s underwear down, her eyes were completely fixated on Felicity's. Ivy’s look was pure unabashed desire, and Felicity felt another rush of wetness between her thighs. Ivy’s emerald green eyes remained locked on Felicity’s as she pulled her underwear completely off and settled back between her legs. 

Ivy spread Felicity’s legs wider and moved her head down. She nuzzled her center and let out a quivering breath. “Dandelion, I’ve wanted to taste you so badly”, she whispered before she ran the tip of her tongue from Felicity’s opening to the top of her clit. Felicity’s breath hitched and she held Ivy’s head in her hands as Ivy continued to lick her from the bottom to the top of her folds. Felicity let out a loud moan as Ivy dipped her tongue inside her, and Felicity began moving her hips in time with Ivy’s tongue moving in and out. 

“God baby...that feels...so good”, Felicity panted as Ivy moved her hand up her thigh. She was already close to coming so when Ivy sucked two of her fingers in her mouth before pushing them deep inside of her, Felicity arched her back and let out a loud moan of pleasure. As Ivy pumped her long, slender fingers in and out while sucking on her clit, Felicity grasped at Ivy’s head, taking loud breaths and crying out with every stroke. 

“Oh god...I’m going to…”

It was a heat that started deep inside where Ivy’s fingers hit every time she thrust her into her, and spread down her thighs, across her chest, and up into her face. As her entire body started to shake and convulse, Felicity arched off the bed and cried out Ivy’s name again and again, one hand on the back of Ivy’s head while the other fisted the sheets. As her contractions started to ease, Ivy slowed her movements and gently moved her tongue up and down her slit.

“Wholee shit”, Felicity panted as she looked down at Ivy. “That was...amazing”. 

Ivy grinned and moved up Felicity’s body, peppering her with little kisses along the way. Ivy leaned over her and kissed her deeply again. Felicity couldn’t believe how amazing her tongue felt against hers, inside her mouth and everywhere else it had been that night. They continued to kiss each other for a few minutes until Ivy moved her head beside Felicity’s and held her tightly. 

Felicity may have been completely spent, but she hadn’t even begun to explore Ivy’s body, which she was _most_ definitely interested in doing. Felicity started moving her hands up and down Ivy’s sides, reaching between their bodies in order to touch her breasts, but Ivy caught her wrists and stopped her. 

“It’s OK Dandelion”, Ivy whispered as she kissed Felicity’s fingers. “Let’s just cuddle for a while”.


	9. Chapter 9

Felicity woke up from her nap with long muscular arms and legs completely wrapped around her, which was probably the nicest way she had woken up in a really long time. Felicity felt so cozy and content, and honestly, she was in a state of disbelief that she had just had sex, _sex!_ with Poison Ivy, who was pressed up against her back and breathing softly against her neck.

Felicity slowly flipped over to face Ivy and took her in. Her thick red hair was spread out in all directions - over the pillow, around her face and covering her shoulders and back. Her sharp features were stunning, enhanced by the shadows in the room. Her full, perfect lips had a tinge of green. She looked completely relaxed, with her mouth slightly open and breathing deeply. Felicity snuggled in and wrapped her arms around Ivy’s lower back. Ivy exhaled and pulled her in closer, nestling her head in Felicity’s neck. 

“So...that was...um...really nice”, Felicity finally broke the silence. Ivy pulled back and raised an eyebrow. 

“Nice?” she responded with a sly smile. 

“No, really really great, like really...great and amazing. Like SO good”, Felicity rambled on and Ivy chuckled and pulled her close. 

“I’m glad you liked it”, Ivy whispered. “I did too”.

“Sooo…”, Felicity started as she moved her hands up to undo Ivy’s bra, “I’d like to make you feel as good as you made me feel”. 

Ivy stiffened and Felicity immediately stopped. 

“It’s - it’s been a long time since I’ve been with someone”, Ivy admitted. Felicity pulled back and looked in Ivy’s eyes, moving her hand to brush the hair from Ivy’s face. 

“I understand”, Felicity divulged. “I hadn’t been with anyone since...well...Jessie”. Ivy looked down and bit her lip nervously. 

“It’s been a bit longer for me”

“How long?”, Felicity asked gently. Ivy took a few breaths and her face changed to a worried expression. 

“I haven’t been with anyone since...I’ve been Poison Ivy” 

Felicity was flabbergasted - Poison Ivy was known for her sex appeal, for getting people to do what she wanted them to do based entirely on her looks and probably some other amazing plant goddess capabilities Felicity knew nothing about. When Ivy walked down the street, she caused traffic accidents and people stopped in their tracks to watch her. She was probably the most desirable person on the planet. After her performance a few hours ago, Felicity would’ve bet she was a seasoned sex expert. 

Ivy gathered all her courage and told Felicity about how she grew up and what happened to her when she changed from Dr. Pamela Isley to Poison Ivy. She told her about all the things that Jason Woodrue put her through and how no one came to visit her while she was in the hospital.

When she was finished, Ivy looked up and met Felicity’s eyes, which were wide and brimming with tears. Felicity took her time before she spoke. 

“Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me all that”, Felicity replied softly. Ivy nodded and lowered her head again. 

As Felicity pulled her close, Ivy said quietly, “I’m...it’ll probably take some time for me to be...comfortable.” She sighed. “You probably don’t want to have to deal with all this”. 

Felicity shook her head and whispered, “Don’t worry baby, you’re worth every effort. We have all the time in the world.”


	10. Chapter 10

The sky was brighter, the grass was greener, and man oh man was Felicity in a good mood. She sang along to her 80s Spotify playlist as she got ready for work, using her hairbrush as a mic. She was looking forward to tonight - Ivy was sending a car to pick her up at Wayne Enterprises after she was done work. Felicity didn’t know where they were going, but it didn’t really matter to her as long as she was with Ivy.

At home, Ivy sat with a silly grin on her face, remembering their evening together. After Ivy told Felicity everything, they had stayed in bed talking, telling stories, and laughing. They eventually ordered pizza and watched TV, but never got out of bed. Ivy stayed in her bra and panties and Felicity never said a word, and that made Ivy’s heart swell. Ivy desperately wanted to let Felicity touch her, but she wasn’t sure how she’d react. But Ivy was already feeling more comfortable after their evening together, so she promised herself to keep trying. 

As Felicity made her way out of the office at the end of the day, she noticed a Bentley parked in the loading zone with a driver holding up a sign with her name on it. _COOOOL!_ _Is Ivy rich or something?_ Felicity walked over and nodded to the driver, who held the door open for her. She looked out the window as they drove through Gotham’s downtown core. Felicity made decent money working as a software developer for one of the country’s best firms, but she was far from rich. As they drove through a sea of mirror-glass skyscrapers, the driver pulled into an underground parkade and stopped in a private garage. He handed Felicity a keycard and pointed her to a single elevator at the back. 

Felicity entered the elevator and swiped the card. The PH button lit up and the elevator started to climb. _Whoa_. Felicity looked down at her jeans and hightops and felt a little out of her element. She dressed pretty casually most of the time and felt a little embarrassed that she was going to show up at Ivy’s penthouse in her usual nerd attire. 

As the doors opened, Ivy stood expectantly in the center of the room. She looked simply breathtaking dressed in a simple green blouse with snug black slacks and her signature heels. Felicity was relieved she looked as nervous as Felicity felt. 

“H-hi”, Ivy sputtered at the same time Felicity started to apologize for her clothing. They both stopped, looked at each other with wide smiles and began walking toward one another. 

“Hi”, Ivy said more confidently this time as she took Felicity’s face in her hands and kissed her gently.

“Hi back”, Felicity blushed as they pressed their foreheads together. Felicity could see green all around her, and she lifted her head to look around. The entire place was covered in vines and plants were placed on every surface. It smelled like a fresh summer day and the air felt warm and slightly damp. Felicity guessed Ivy kept it that way since it was probably the ideal conditions for her plants (and Ivy). 

“I thought I could show you around and then make you dinner”, Ivy explained. 

“You’re going to cook another delicious dinner for me? What did I ever do to deserve such treatment!” Felicity exclaimed. 

Ivy turned to her and in a low, sultry voice, said “Well, maybe you should earn it”

That and Ivy’s intense stare dissolved the remaining self-restraint Felicity had. Felicity grabbed Ivy’s face in both her hands and kissed her with every ounce of passion she had. Ivy wrapped her hands around the outside of Felicity’s thighs and pulled her legs around her waist so she could carry her to the bedroom.

“Oh, this is the bedroom”, Ivy chuckled as she dropped Felicity on the bed and moved to straddle her. Ivy ran her hands over Felicity’s shoulders and down to her perky breasts, squeezing one in each hand. Felicity tilted her head back as she let out a small groan.

“I love touching you, Dandelion”, Ivy purred as she looked down at Felicity and ran her hands over the rest of her body. Ivy undressed Felicity slowly, piece by piece, until Felicity was completely nude underneath her. 

“Um...while I love being naked with you or under you, it’s the second time I’ve felt underdressed tonight”, Felicity joked. Ivy half smiled and gave her an understanding nod. Felicity didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable, so she had spent some time thinking of how she could help Ivy feel safe while they were being intimate so Ivy could get some pleasure.

“Hey, I was thinking about something we could try that might make you feel...more in control”

Ivy looked up in anticipation. Felicity explained her idea and waited while Ivy sat and considered it. Ivy finally smiled sweetly and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Felicity’s lips. If Ivy wanted this to work, she would have to be willing to get out of her comfort zone. She knew she felt safe with Felicity, so she stood up at the foot of the bed and slowly began to undress. 

Felicity propped herself up on her elbows and watched as Ivy sheepishly removed her clothes. She looked up at Felicity when she stripped completely, seemingly searching for some sort of approval. Felicity stared in awe at Ivy, taking in her staggering beauty. 

“Oh baby”, Felicity breathed, “Do you know how absolutely fucking breathtakingly sexy you are?” 

Ivy jumped on her and began kissing her deeply, thrusting her tongue inside Felicity’s mouth. Felicity matched her intensity and wrapped her arms around her neck, being careful that her hand placement wouldn’t surprise Ivy. 

Ivy pressed her chest against Felicity’s and groaned as their breasts touched. Their nipples rubbed against each other as Ivy began to grind against Felicity, their breath becoming ragged. Ivy sat up and positioned herself between Felicity’s legs as she spread her own to connect their centers. Both women gasped as they felt each other’s wetness. 

Ivy began to move, pressing herself into Felicity as she grabbed for her hand. Felicity intertwined their fingers and placed her other hand on Ivy’s sculpted hip, guiding her movements. Ivy had never felt so turned on, so sexy, so...free. She moved her hands up her own body, over her breasts, and threw her head back as she ran her fingers through her hair while she continued to grind into Felicity. 

Felicity stared in disbelief at the sight above her. She was completely fixated on Ivy. Watching her move, touching her body, becoming so aroused was more erotic than Felicity could’ve ever imaged. _This will probably be in my brain all day, every day for the rest of my life._ She was close to coming, so she placed both of her hands on Ivy’s hips to increase the speed and friction between them. Both women were sweating and panting now, fixated on one another’s pleasure. 

“Oh god...I think I’m...I’m...” 

Ivy threw her head back and continued to moan “Oh god oh god oh god” over and over as her body shuddered and convulsed. Felicity became light-headed as she climaxed at the same time, never taking her eyes off Ivy coming between her legs. 

Ivy’s body was covered in a fine coat of sweat which made her green body shimmer as she lifted her head and her sparkling emerald eyes met Felicity’s. There was something there - something deep, sacred...Felicity wasn’t sure but as Ivy collapsed forward to lay on top of Felicity, she whispered in her ear.

“Thank you for saving me again”


	11. Chapter 11

Ivy’s penthouse overlooked Gotham and Felicity swore she could see the edge of the city in every direction. She found out Ivy made a small fortune in patents, which supplemented the large fortune she inherited when her parents died. Besides being completely surrounded by plants, Ivy had a greenhouse on the roof which contained rare and potentially dangerous versions of plants not allowed inside. Felicity really wanted to see them, but Ivy thought it’d be best to keep her away for now, especially without any sort of vaccination.

Ah yes, the vaccination. Ivy knew that spending more time with Felicity would make her sick faster than last time, but she was unsure how to approach the subject. Felicity had spent the night and looked very comfortable sitting on the couch working on her laptop in Ivy’s “Think Green” t-shirt and a pair of baggy shorts. 

Ivy gingerly sat next to her and subconsciously cleared her throat. Felicity looked up from her work and was surprised to see Ivy looking so concerned. Ivy started talking about her being over, and how long she was over without really getting to the point and Felicity’s face became heated with worry. _Oh no, am I overstaying my welcome?_

Her face flush with embarrassment, Felicity finally spoke after Ivy trailed off her confusing explanation. “I’m sorry Ivy, I didn’t mean to invade your space. I was just so comfortable. I’ll get my things and head home.”

“Oh - no no, that’s not what I...”, Ivy grabbed her arm as she stood up from the couch. “I _want_ you to stay. But being Poison Ivy means I’m literally _poison_. I can control it to a certain extent, but I can’t stop secreting it completely”. 

Felicity’s face dropped. She didn’t know what this meant, but it didn’t sound good. Ivy immediately recognized her disappointment and jumped in with her solution. “I was...um...hoping that one day I’d meet someone, so just in case I developed a vaccine that would protect you against my particular poisons. There should be no long term side effects other than potentially increased strength and agility, and it’d boost your immune system.”

“So I could be around you all the time AND improve my sports performance?”, Felicity asked, barely able to contain her excitement. 

Ivy gave her a relieved grin. “Yes, but after receiving the dose you may be ill for a few hours since your body will be trying to balance itself with the toxins I introduce”.

Felicity didn’t hesitate. “I’m in. Like 100%”. Ivy finally let the breath she was holding out and immediately locked lips with Felicity. 

“I want you to stay’, Ivy said quietly, her lips against Felicity’s. Felicity watched Ivy gather what she needed for the vaccination. Once Ivy administered the dose, she laid Felicity down on the couch and covered her up, never leaving her side for the four hours Felicity groaned and sweat while the toxins made their way through her body.


	12. Chapter 12

“Wholee shit Smoak, you’re on fire today!” Felicity had just scored a hat trick in the first half of her soccer game. It felt like everyone else was moving in slow motion and that all the moves she watched the professionals do suddenly came easy to her. 

Once the game was over (her team won handily), she headed back to Ivy’s penthouse, where she had been living and working for the past month. Ivy had asked her if she wanted to grab some of her things and stay for a few days, and Felicity never left. She was a bit worried that she was crowding Ivy, but Ivy never complained - if she needed space, she just withdrew to her greenhouse. Plus Ivy’s place was awesome compared to hers, not to mention the added bonus of waking up tangled up in long, elegant limbs every morning. 

Ivy had never been happier, although she worried Felicity needed more. More social interaction, more affection, more _her._ Ivy wanted Felicity so badly and took her at almost every opportunity, but she was still afraid to open up to Felicity and let her touch her the same way. Ivy thought about it all the time, but as soon as they were in bed, Ivy would focus on Felicity and push those thoughts from her mind. _Tonight that’s going to change_ , she promised herself.

Felicity came in with a giant grin on her face, covered in mud. “You weren’t kidding about enhanced performance”, she beamed. “Good thing I only play in a recreational league, or else they’d probably kick me out for doping!” She dropped her things, gave Ivy a quick peck and headed to the bathroom to clean up.

After Felicity finished showering, she made her way to Ivy’s _their?_ bedroom, still drying herself off. As she walked through the door, she suddenly stopped. Ivy was lying naked on the bed on her side, her head propped up in her hand. She was tracing small circles on the bed with her delicate fingers, her deep red hair spread out around her. She stopped when she saw Felicity.

“I want you to touch me”, she said softly, with a hint of nervousness.

_Oh_

Felicity dropped her towel and sat on the edge of the bed. “O-ok”. Butterflies took off in her stomach and she could feel her heart beating in her ears. Ivy was incredible in bed, despite her lack of experience. Just feeling Ivy against her or seeing her between her legs got her more than halfway there, and Ivy’s talented fingers and tongue got her the rest of the way again and again in record time. _What if she doesn’t like what I do to her...what if I’m bad at it...what if…_

Felicity looked into Ivy’s affectionate eyes and saw the same grace that she gave Ivy. She immediately knew that whatever she did was going to be enough for Ivy. Plus, _fucking finally_ , she’s going to get to make love to this goddess she’s been dying to touch ever since they first met.

Felicity laid down on the bed beside Ivy, facing her. She placed one hand on Ivy’s outer thigh and ran it up her side before cupping her cheek. “I’ll check in with you every step of the way, and you can stop me any time”, she reassured Ivy. “I just want to make you feel as good as you make me feel”. 

Ivy nodded and rolled over on her back, keeping eye contact with Felicity and biting her bottom lip. Felicity quickly leaned down and kissed her slowly, parting her lips and moving her tongue against hers. Ivy groaned as Felicity moved on top of her, her leg falling between Ivy’s. Felicity began to rock against her, her thigh adding pressure to Ivy’s center. Ivy held tightly onto Felicity’s shoulders as she moved her hips in time with Felicity’s thigh.

Felicity gently kissed along Ivy’s jaw and down her neck as she lifted herself up to move down Ivy’s body. She rested her elbows on either side of Ivy’s statuesque waist and started placing gentle kisses on Ivy’s voluptuous breasts. She placed her hand around one and rubbed her thumb over her nipple while she gently licked the other. Ivy’s rhythmic breaths turned into moans as Felicity took her full, perfect nipple in her mouth and began to suck. 

Felicity continued to touch, kiss, and suck on Ivy’s breasts so that Ivy wouldn’t feel rushed, and also, because _oh god her breasts were perfect and felt so good in Felicity’s hands and mouth._

Felicity was soaking wet by the time she started to move down Ivy’s taught stomach, barely able to contain her passion. She placed open mouth kisses across her waist as she moved down to her bellybutton, but stopped herself when Ivy’s grip tightened on her shoulders. 

“Baby, are you ok? We can take a break or stop if you want.” Ivy anxiously looked down at Felicity, but shook her head and smiled weakly. Felicity slowed her descent, helping Ivy become comfortable with where she was heading. As she reached the neatly trimmed patch of red hair above Ivy’s core, she glanced up again. Ivy had her hand on the back of Felicity’s head and was breathing heavy, her emerald eyes piercing Felicity’s, waiting for her to continue. 

Felicity nodded and moved her head down as Ivy spread her legs for her. Felicity caught her first deep scent of Ivy and _oh she smells like a sweet lush rainforest._ It took everything she had to resist diving right in but she took her time nuzzling the skin between her thighs and center, places sweet kisses leading up to Ivy’s green-tinged pink lips. Her eyes were locked on Ivy’s as she reached for her free hand and intertwined their fingers. Felicity placed the tip of her tongue on her opening and licked the entire length of her slit. Ivy’s fingers dug into Felicity’s scalp as she threw her head back and let out a deep, low moan. 

Felicity continued to lick the entire length of Ivy, flattening her tongue a little more each time. Ivy’s hand gripped Felicity’s tighter as Ivy became more vocal, her hips beginning to move. 

“God baby, you taste so good. Do you feel good?” Felicity breathed between licks.

“So...good”, Ivy gasped as she continued to move against Felicity’s tongue. Felicity flicked her tongue over Ivy’s clit and Ivy let out a blissful cry, bucking her hips into Felicity’s mouth, seeking more friction. Felicity rubbed her thumb along Ivy’s slit as she continued to lick and suck on the bundle of nerves. 

If Felicity thought seeing Poison Ivy between her own legs was hot, looking up at Poison Ivy with her head between her legs was on a whole other level. Ivy’s breasts were covered in a thin sheen of sweat, heaving with each moan as Felicity moved her tongue rhythmically up and down Ivy’s soaked folds. Her head was thrown back and Felicity could see the veins in her neck pulsing with her movements. Felicity was beyond aroused, and began to moan against Ivy in time with the thrusting of Ivy's hips.

Ivy pressed herself hard against Felicity’s thumb. “I...I want to feel you inside me”, Ivy whispered breathlessly. Felicity became dizzy with desire at the request. She moved her thumb away and placed her middle finger in her mouth before placing the tip at Ivy’s entrance. Ivy moved her hips down, seeking her, so Felicity slowly moved her finger halfway in before moving it out. She moved cautiously, each time pushing her finger in a little further. 

Ivy’s groans became more guttural as Felicity began to pump her finger in and out of Ivy as controlled as she could, continuing to lick and suck on her clit. “More”, Ivy mouthed between cries, and Felicity added her index finger. She could feel Ivy’s hips starting to shake and her insides starting to contract.

“God baby, you feel so good around my fingers. Let yourself go and come...come for me”, Felicity breathed against Ivy as she lost herself in her folds, continuing to lick and suck as her fingers moved in rhythm with Ivy’s now jerking hips.

That was all Ivy needed to hear to push her over the edge. Her whole body tensed as she lifted up off the bed and cried out Felicity’s name, grasping at her hand and head. Felicity could feel her walls pulsing as she rode out her orgasm. Felicity’s face was covered with Ivy’s wetness, and Felicity continued to nuzzle her gently as she came down from her climax. 

She quickly moved up to hug Ivy, her chest feeling full. Ivy clung to her as her breathing slowed. “Oh baby, you were so brave. You did so good”, Felicity whispered softly in her ear while she held her tight. After a few minutes, Felicity lifted her head and looked down at Ivy, who had tears in her eyes. 

“God Dandelion, you’re so good to me”. Ivy’s breath was shaky, full of emotion. 

“Baby, I will do that all day every day for the rest of my life if you want me to”, Felicity chuckled. “That was definitely _my_ pleasure.” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Ivy have the feels

Once Ivy got a taste of what she was missing, she became insatiable. It was like she was trying to make up for lost time and Felicity was happy to oblige. One time, Felicity was sitting on the couch working, when suddenly her laptop was tossed to the side and replaced with Ivy, straddling her hips, guiding Felicity’s hand into her pants. Another time Felicity was reading on the bed and Ivy crawled on her naked and eventually ended up sitting on her face. It didn’t matter the day or time. Ivy would pounce on her when she least expected it (or not), but Felicity didn’t mind one bit. She loved that Ivy felt safe and comfortable exploring herself with her, and she made sure Ivy knew that she was open and willing to indulge her every whim.

One night, after trying to fall asleep multiple different times after being woken by roaming hands, Felicity brushed a strand of hair away from Ivy’s sweaty forehead. 

“God baby, I just love touching you”, Felicity sighed blissfully as she traced her fingertips across Ivy’s cheekbone, down her jaw and under her chin. Felicity just couldn’t believe how beautiful Ivy was. Her sharp features looked like they’d been sculpted by the gods, but how Felicity felt about her was so much bigger than just how she looked. The longer she stayed with her, the more she learned about Ivy - how brilliant she was, how ridiculously competitive she became playing games, how she showed compassion to everyone who needed and deserved it...Felicity felt like she was the luckiest woman alive to have Ivy trust her enough to open herself up and let her see these parts of her that nobody else knew about. She loved her strength, her vulnerability, her pain, and her bravery. She loved coming home to her.  _ She loved her. _

Ivy noticed Felicity’s mind processing and lifted her chin to face her. “Hey, what’s going on in that brain of yours?”, she whispered as she smoothed the wrinkle in her forehead. Felicity watched Ivy trying to read her and thought  _ I need to be brave too.  _ Felicity took a deep breath and looked deeply into Ivy’s radiant green eyes.

“Dr. Pamela Lilian Isley, Poison Ivy ... I am madly, deeply, and completely head over heels in love with you”. 

Ivy inhaled sharply, surprised at the admission. “Nobody has ever said that to me before”, she confessed, her eyes brimming with tears. “I’m so...damaged. How could you love me?”

Felicity’s expression softened as she grabbed Ivy’s face in her hands. “Ives, I love you  _ because _ you’re broken, not  _ despite _ it. There’s so much more to you than your past, but you are who you are today because of it, and I wouldn’t change a thing about you.”

Tears fell down Ivy’s face as she buried her head in Felicity’s neck. She began to sob, and after Felicity reassured her it was ok to let go, she wept in Felicity’s arms. Felicity held her tight while rubbing her back and placing small kisses on her when she could. Felicity wasn’t sure where this was coming from but as she quieted down, Felicity reassured her that she didn’t need to say it back. 

“Oh Dandelion, I’ve loved you since you saved me the second time. It’s why I asked you to stay. I just didn’t think you could or would ever love me back”. 

Felicity was astounded that Ivy thought she wasn’t worthy of her love. “Are you fucking kidding me? Ivy - Pam - I love everyone you’ve been and everything that you are”. 

“Then marry me”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy takes it back (sort of) lol

Ivy stared at Felicity with panic, shocked that she asked that question and afraid of what the answer might be. Felicity was equally shocked - she hadn’t ever thought about getting married, and certainly not to someone who she’d only known for four months.

“Honey…”, Felicity started. Ivy quickly cut her off “Dandelion, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, I take it back”.

“Take it back?!”, Felicity’s eyes were wide with surprise and Ivy immediately buried her face in her hands. “Ok, hold on a second”. Felicity grabbed Ivy’s hands and attempted to remove them from her face. “I didn’t say no, but I’m not saying yes...yet”. Ivy slowly looked up. Felicity wasn’t sure whether it was fear or embarrassment that caused the dark green flush across her face.

“I’m sure as hell not going anywhere, and as I said, I’m crazy about you”, Felicity reminded her as she held Ivy’s hands in hers. “But you’ve never even met my friends, nevermind my family, and …”, Felicity realized, “You just kind of...become free with yourself and are you sure...”, Felicity hoped she wasn’t going to regret this, “You don’t want to play the field a bit?”

Ivy looked at her incredulously. “No. Definitely not.” Ivy had finally opened up to someone, to trust them and give them her heart, and here she was…

“Ok that was stupid of me to say, I’m sorry”, Felicity shook her head apologetically. “I don’t want you to date anyone else, like AT ALL. I just want you to be sure you want to be with me, all of me and for all of my life. And I want to be completely sure of that too. I haven’t even met any of your friends yet!”

 _I don’t really have any friends_ , Ivy thought, _except for Selina_. 

“Felicity, I know it’s sudden, but there’s no doubt in my mind that I want to be with you.”, Ivy explained. “I know what I want but I understand if you want to take your time and be sure.”

“Hey, do you even have a ring yet? Felicity asked. 

Ivy blushed again. “Fuck”, she said as she rolled her eyes. “OK fine, I hadn’t really thought it through from a logistical perspective”. Felicity chuckled as she grabbed Ivy and rolled on top of her. 

“Lovely Pamela, I would very much love to spend the rest of my life with you”, she said as she peppered her face with kisses. “Let’s give ourselves some time. When the time is right, we’ll know.”

 _Felicity’s right_ , Ivy thought. She deserved the best, and Ivy was going to give it to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are short, so I've been updating two at a time (or more). They seemed like logical breaks to me but I'll see if I can make them longer


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy meets the family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone - I made the chapters a little longer. We're moving into more of the plot now (but there's still plenty o' smuff)

“Hey Mom, how are things?” Felicity videoconferenced with her mother every week, but she hadn’t told her a single thing about Ivy. Her mom worried so much about her after Jessie got sick, and Felicity wasn’t sure what she’d think about her daughter dating Poison Ivy. 

After some small talk about her mom’s garden and what funny things her dog had done, Felicity worked up her courage. “Mom, I met someone”. 

Her mother’s face instantly froze. “OK, tell me about her”, she asked dryly. 

“Jeez mom, don’t sound so excited!”, Felicity huffed in annoyance. 

“I’m just worried about you dear”, her mother responded. “I know how much you hurt after Jessie…”

“Yeah Mom, and now I’ve found love again. Isn’t that great?”, she responded defensively. 

There was a pause. “You’re in love?”, her mother asked cautiously.

 _Oh shit_ , Felicity realized what she said, and her voice instantly softened. “Yeah Mom, I am”. 

“Then tell me about her”, her mother asked again, this time with a bit more warmth in her voice.

“Well, she’s brilliant. She has a PhD in Botanical Sciences and she has a whole bunch of patents that save the world plus make her lots of money. Let’s see, she’s also a great cook...” ...s _he’s an absolute sex goddess_ … “ she’s pretty, and Mom...she loves me too”. Felicity smiled, a bit uneasy. 

“Well, she sounds lovely”. Her mother gave her a comforting smile. “When do I get to meet her?”

“Uh...well Mom…”, Felicity wasn’t sure how to say this next part. “You may have already heard of her. I’m...um...dating Poison Ivy”. Her mother’s eyebrows lowered which meant she was thinking, and then suddenly…

“That green woman who’s always yelling at protests? Isn’t she a wanted criminal?”

“No mom, she’s not. She’s broken some laws in the past only because she stands up for what she believes in, and…”, well, Felicity couldn’t really speak to what Ivy did in the past, but only who she is today. “Mom, she’s a good person. Trust me”. 

Her mother looked nervous, but Felicity didn’t know whether it was because she didn’t know what to say next or about who she was dating. 

“Look Mom, just let that sink in. Know that I’m happy, the happiest I’ve been since...well...maybe I’ve ever been”. Felicity reassured her. 

After they said their goodbyes, Felicity quickly checked her email. She was about to get up from her computer when a video call came in from her brother Tim.

“No fucking way! I can’t believe you're banging Poison Ivy”, Tim said in disbelief. 

“Jesus Christ Tim, stop being so crude, but yes I am and it’s fucking amazing”, Felicity admitted. “Now that we’ve got that verbal high five out of our system, I see our sister is in the videoconference waiting room”.

Felicity patched Kate into their call. “Are you actively trying to kill Mom?”, she quipped sarcastically. 

“What did she say to you both?”, Felicity anxiously asked.

“She just texted us both _YOUR LITTLE SISTER IS DATING POISON IVY CALL HER OOPS I LEFT CAPS ON_ ”, Kate said and they all chuckled. Kate pulled herself together and asked, “Seriously Liss, are you sure about this? You just got out of a painful situation, and this doesn’t seem like the safest relationship to be in”.

Felicity’s heart ached. Her Ivy - her Pam - was so wonderful. She was sweetness and passion and brilliance and empathy and nobody seemed to see past the colour of her skin and how polluting corporations vilified her. 

“You guys, this isn’t a rebound thing, this isn’t just physical”. Her brother scoffed and Felicity shot him a look. “She’s seriously amazing. Trust me”. 

They both gave Felicity a nod of approval. “We believe you little sis”, Tim finally said. “We just want you to be happy. Plus”, he couldn’t resist, “She’s fucking hot!”

“Grow up Tim!”, Kate barked. Felicity winked at Tim and Kate rolled her eyes.

“So, when do we get to meet her?”

\---

Felicity and Ivy sat in front of the computer a few minutes before they were meant to join the videoconference with Felicity’s family. Ivy was subconsciously rubbing her hands and biting her lip. 

“Hey, it’s going to be OK. They’re going to love you”, Felicity reassured her, even though her own stomach was turning with anxiety. “Are you ready?” Ivy nodded, and Felicity clicked the link. Her mother, brother, and sister came into view. 

“H-hey everyone”, Felicity greeted them, her mouth a little dry. Her brother’s eyebrows shot up, her sister stared dumbstruck, and her mother, who apparently had no inside voice, blurted out, “Well, she certainly is a little more than just just pretty, dear”. 

Ivy blushed slightly and they all laughed, which seemed to lighten the mood. They spent the next 30 minutes asking Ivy about her work, where she had travelled during her research, and Ivy even gave Felicity’s mother a few good gardening tips that she hadn’t heard of. They all said their goodbyes and after getting a text from her sister saying _That went well. Talked to Mom, I think she liked her_ , Felicity collapsed on the bed, pulling Ivy down with her. 

“Jesus dandelion, that was more nerve-racking than my thesis defense”, Ivy admitted, burying her head in Felicity’s neck. 

“Yeah, but you passed with flying colours”, she said as she showed Ivy the text. Ivy gave her a wide grin and kissed her gingerly, almost giddy with relief. 

“I set up a double-date with Selina and Bruce for next Saturday”, Ivy informed her as she slid down to lay next to her on the bed. Ivy brushed her hand through Felicity’s blonde hair, smoothing it out around her head, humming gently. 

Felicity knew she was falling more for Ivy every day. She saw Ivy continually pushing herself out of her comfort zone to make Felicity happy, to make herself happy. Felicity knew Ivy was a bit of a recluse and could go for weeks or months, hell, even years without people in her life. Felicity loved being social, and even though she had isolated herself the past few years, she enjoyed being around people and spending time with her family. 

Ivy made reservations at the Iceberg Lounge, Gotham’s trendiest nightclub. It mostly served as the base operations for the Penguin, but everyone who was anyone frequented the club. Hero or villain status was left at the door - people were there to enjoy themselves, even though those rules were occasionally broken. 

Ivy hadn’t been out since she had been stabbed, and she still hadn’t figured out who was behind the attack. She had been purposefully lying low while she continued her investigation, but since so long had passed, she hoped that whoever was after her decided it wasn’t worth their while waiting it out. She figured they’d be relatively safe at the Iceberg Lounge since both heroes and villains feared her and tended to keep at a respectable distance. 

Felicity couldn’t contain her excitement - she had never been to such a swanky place so she went shopping to find a sexy black cocktail dress. She wanted to look her best for Ivy so that she was proud to have her on her arm, but she also wanted to make a good impression on Bruce Wayne, who was technically her boss (or more specifically, her boss’ boss’ boss’ boss). 

On Saturday, Felicity was ready to go by the time Ivy emerged from her greenhouse. “You’re not even dressed!”, she exclaimed. “Aren’t we going to be late?” Ivy just quirked an eyebrow and gave her sly smile as she walked by on her way to the bedroom. Felicity followed her, somewhat incredulous that she wasn’t rushing at all. 

“Relax dandelion”, she purred, “It won’t take me long, and you certainly won’t be disappointed”. Ivy began to seductively undress, maintaining eye contact with Felicity. Heat shot right to Felicity’s core as she watched a now topless Ivy undo her pants and drop them to the floor. Ivy turned around and slowly bent down as she removed her underwear, completely exposing herself to Felicity. She stood up and tossed her panties at Felicity as she sashayed by completely naked, making her way to the bathroom.

Felicity just stood there, holding Ivy’s underwear until she finally pulled herself back into reality. _Oh she’s not going to get away with that_ , Felicity vowed. She took her dress off, and waited until she heard Ivy step out of the shower. Felicity leaned up against the doorway of the bathroom, wearing only her blue lace bra, panties, and heels. Ivy stopped drying herself and looked up and down the length of Felicity, her mouth slightly open. 

“Oh...is that new?”, Ivy asked, her breath coming out a bit shaky. 

“Mmmhmm”, Felicity murmured as she moved behind Ivy. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah”, she breathed, “A lot”. Felicity wrapped her arms around Ivy from behind, slowly moving them over her naked body. Ivy’s breath became heavier as she watched Felicity run her hands over her breasts in the mirror. Felicity caught her eyes and whispered in her ear, “I want you to watch me touch you.”

Ivy shuddered and turned her head back to kiss Felicity, her mouth open, breath unsteady. Felicity kept one hand on Ivy’s breast, rolling and squeezing her nipple between her fingers while she moved her other hand down Ivy’s muscular abdomen down to her warm folds. Ivy gasped and broke their kiss, watching Felicity’s hand move between her legs. 

Felicity ran her middle finger, slowly at first, from her opening up to her clit and back down again as she watched Ivy’s face in the mirror. Ivy moaned each time Felicity ran her finger over her and as she sped her movements, Felicity continued to massage her breast. Ivy threw her head back on Felicity’s shoulder, letting out little cries as Felicity focussed on rubbing up and down over her swollen pearl. 

“God, you’re so fucking sexy baby”, Felicity breathed into her ear. “I want you to watch yourself come.” Felicity increased the speed and pressure of her finger as she wrapped her arm around Ivy’s waist to keep her from sliding down. Ivy caught Felicity’s eyes as she started to tremble, staring at her full of desire, almost begging for release. Felicity became soaking wet watching Ivy reach her peak, shuddering and convulsing as she maintained eye contact with Felicity. 

Felicity held on to Ivy until she regained her composure. She turned to face Felicity on wobbly legs. “That was payback for bending over, wasn’t it?”, she smirked as she brushed her lips against Felicity’s.

Felicity grinned. She didn’t know who won that round, but it felt like they both came out on top.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Ivy go out on the town and it doesn't go unnoticed

After they collected themselves and finished getting dressed (Felicity definitely had to change her underwear), they made their way to the club. Ivy had her driver take the Bentley to _maybe_ impress Felicity, just as she had him pick Felicity up for their first date to _maybe_ impress her. As they passed by the nightclubs lit up with lineups around the block, Ivy thought of what her oldest, but perhaps not dearest friend Selina was going to think. 

Selina and Ivy had known each other since they had worked together as Gotham City Sirens. They had a tumultuous relationship, but ultimately, Ivy knew they respected one another. Ivy also knew that Selina would give Felicity a fair - but not easy - inspection and evaluation. She wanted the night to go well, but she also wanted Felicity to know that she had other people in her life that meant something to her - that she meant something to. 

The VIPs entered the back of the club to avoid the crowds but most of the paparazzi knew this, so they waited in the alley to capture photos of _who was with who and wearing what_ so they could sell them to the Gotham Gazette. Ivy was known to be a bit of a recluse, so any appearance she made was always big news, and she supposed that having Felicity on her arm would probably put them on the front page of the gossip section. Ivy didn’t care much either way, but she was looking forward to spending a nice evening out with Felicity.

Felicity, on the other hand, was on cloud nine. She loved being with Ivy and she respected her privacy, but there was a small piece of her that was dying not being able to showcase the fact that Poison Ivy was her girlfriend. She knew she was going to be the envy of every man and woman, gay or straight once she stepped into the hottest club in Gotham.

They pulled up to the curb and as the driver opened the door for them, the paparazzi turned to look and see who it was. Poison Ivy stepped out first, wearing a gorgeous slinky low cut green and black sparkly dress with a slit on one side so high, it exposed her entire long, elegant leg when she moved. The photographers swarmed and flashes went off all around them as Ivy reached in and helped Felicity out of the car. There were gasps of surprise and the sounds of shutters going off in every direction as Ivy kissed her hand and placed it in hers to lead Felicity into the nightclub. Felicity tried to feign disinterest but it took everything she had not to fist bump the line of paparazzi and people lining the carpet to get a better look.

Once they were inside, the Penguin was right there to greet them. He had heard Ivy was coming in and he wasn’t going to let the opportunity of a massive PR event for his club slip by unnoticed. 

“Ivy, so good to see you! I have a nice, secluded VIP booth available for you if you’re interested”, he grovelled. “My goal is to make sure you have the best time possible.” He snapped his fingers at a server and said, “You! Make sure these ladies are never waiting for food or drink - you’re serving only them”. The server rushed right over, nodding and smiling nervously at Ivy. 

“Enjoy your evening. Please let me know if you ladies need _anything_ ”, he drawled. 

“What a meatsack”, Ivy muttered once he left, and the anxious waiter led them to their booth. Felicity giggled and looked around. The club was a mix of restaurant, nightclub, and strip joint. There were scantily-clad go-go dancers in cages and the dance floor was packed with Gotham’s elite. Ivy put her hand on the back of Felicity’s neck and leaned forward to give her a slow, sensual kiss. 

“Well! If I had known it was that kind of party, I would’ve worn my leather”.

Ivy turned her head to see Selina staring at them, somewhat bemused. Bruce missed the whole thing as he shook hands with a few tipsy, star-struck clubgoers. 

“Well well well...it looks like Pammy has a little secret she’s going to let us in on”, Selina purred. Ivy rolled her eyes and sighed, “I didn’t want you to make a big deal about it Kitty”. Felicity looked down at the table, somewhat flushed and nervous to meet two of Gotham’s well known celebrities, who Ivy hadn’t introduced her to yet. 

“Oh where are my manners. I’m Selina Kyle”, she crooned as she reached her regal hand out to shake Felicity’s. “And this is my ball and chain Bruce”. Bruce Wayne turned to look at Ivy sitting with her arm around Felicity. Whatever surprise he felt at seeing Ivy with another human who she apparently was in some sort of relationship with was quickly eradicated by his recognition of his star employee sitting at the table.

“Felicity Smoak, such a pleasure to see you!”, he exclaimed. Felicity almost choked on her drink.

“Y-you know who I am?”, she stuttered, somewhat shocked. 

“How could I not know the woman who led the development of my ground-breaking facial-recognition AI program? That software alone has helped lower crime by 20% over the past year by identifying criminals from surveillance tapes”, he beamed as he shook Felicity’s hand. Ivy gave Felicity a somewhat petulant look - she wasn’t a fan of big brother on the street. Felicity didn’t notice and grinned from ear to ear, and Ivy couldn’t help but give her a squeeze because of the look of pride on her face. 

“So tell me darlings,” Selina motioned between the two of them. “When did all this happen?”

Ivy told her the story about how they met (she left a few of the racy details out) and brought her up to date. Bruce seemed a bit disinterested but nodded in agreement each time Selina looked in his direction. Felicity just kept looking around at the club and all the beautiful people trying to catch a glimpse of Poison Ivy, Bruce Wayne, and Selina Kyle. 

Bruce excused himself to say hi to a few of his investors, and Felicity listened to Ivy and Selina argue back and forth about who was the dumbest criminal in Gotham. When Ivy excused herself to use the bathroom, Selina suddenly closed the gap between her and Felicity. She focussed her cat-like eyes on Felicity’s and her face became stern. 

“I’ve known Ivy for a long time, kitten, and I know all about her past”, she stated, her face void of emotion. “She’s a fierce warrior on the outside, but somewhat fragile and naive on the inside. If you hurt her or take advantage of her in any way, killing you quickly would be the nicest thing I do to you”.

Felicity nodded and swallowed so she could try to find her voice that had been potentially scared right out of her body. After a few seconds, she finally spoke. “I hear you loud and clear, and I swear on my life...apparently that’s on the table…”, she choked, “that I have nothing but real and deep feelings for Ivy. I’m in love with her”. 

Felicity switched gears. “Ivy’s lucky to have a friend like you though”, she said with as much courage and sincerity she could muster. “Everyone needs a friend to ferociously guard their back”. Selina smiled appreciatively at Felicity. 

“Sounds like we understand each other”, she winked as she patted her hand. Felicity let out a relieved breath.

Ivy saw the tail end of their conversation as she returned to the table. “Hey! I leave for ten minutes and you’re hitting on my girlfriend?” she laughed, feigning disbelief. 

“It’s not everyday someone bags Gotham’s most notorious sex goddess”, Selina snickered. “Maybe I wanted to have a taste of what won you over”. 

“Oh Selina”, Ivy purred, “You couldn’t handle the appetizer, nevermind the main course”.

 _Whaaa???_ _Are they flirting or is this just how they talk?_ Ivy was running her hand up and down Felicity's thigh, so she decided not to be too concerned about it. She was just relieved she seemed to have passed Selina’s test. 

After some hors d'oeuvres and a few more drinks and stories, Selina and Bruce said goodnight. Alone in the booth, Ivy turned to Felicity and kissed her passionately, her hand moving up Felicity’s skirt and her finger tracing the edges of her panties.

“Dandelion, let’s get you home before you ruin another pair of underwear”, Ivy whispered seductively. Felicity nodded enthusiastically and started pulling Ivy from the booth, barely giving her enough time to grab her purse.

The sea of people seemed to part as they passed through, staring in awe at the notorious knockout and the lucky woman holding her hand. There were no sets of eyes not on them, including a dark pair at the back of the club, who made a quick phone call to a very interested party with news about one very hard to find Poison Ivy and the potential easy takedown on her arm. 


	17. Chapter 17

“It’s bad enough you didn’t tell me, but finding out about it via the Gotham Gazette is pretty damn insulting!” Oliver was pissed about learning about Felicity’s love life in the gossip section of the local paper. “I thought we were best friends!”

Felicity felt terrible. Oliver had been there for her throughout Jessie’s illness and subsequent death. He gave her time and space to grieve and did everything he could to support her getting her life back on track. _Shit_ , _he’s been such a good friend to me, and this is how I repay him._

“Oooh, June is going to be cheesed at me now too”, he realized. “I told her you probably blew her off because you weren’t ready to date. And here you were boinking Gotham’s most fearsome knockout”. 

“I’m sorry Oliver. Ivy’s really private and”, _this is no lie,_ “I honestly thought she was going to get sick of me and eventually punt me.” Oliver looked sad at that. 

“Well, I told you that you were a grade-A hottie, so hopefully now you believe me”. Felicity gave him an earnest look. 

“I love her Oliver, and she said she loves me too. God I hope she doesn’t crush my heart.” Felicity let out a puff of air and Oliver laughed. 

“That’s the price you pay for love, Liss”, he cracked as he poked her in the ribs. “Aw c’mon, you’ll be fine. If she’s half as smart as she is beautiful, she knows you’re a keeper. And if she doesn’t...”, he said as he turned to look at her head-on, “Good riddance.”

\---

“Well look who finally surfaced”, grumbled the head of Powers Technology as he flipped through the Gotham Gazette. 

Derek Powers was a corrupt, powerful CEO that was developing a deadly viral mutagen that he planned to sell internationally. This nerve gas wouldn’t only result in the killing of all living things (plants, animals, and humans), it would completely destroy the ecosystem for generations to come. Poison Ivy somehow found out about his plans and was making his life very difficult. His lab had been trashed by protestors on multiple occasions and critical research had gone missing, which set them back months. This had cost him millions of dollars, and he longed for revenge. He had contracted out several hits on Ivy, but no one had been able to seal the deal. 

Powers had received a phone call from Wendell, a local hitman, that Poison Ivy was at the Iceberg Lounge on Saturday night, and the proof was on the front page of _Who’s Who in Gotham_. Best of all, the photos included a close-up of someone Wendell said he could use to get to Ivy. Powers didn’t think Ivy had many vulnerabilities, so the existence of a girlfriend was very good news indeed. He guessed he owed Wendell a reward after all. 

\---

“Whoo - what a day!” Felicity plopped on the couch as she threw her laptop bag to the side. Ivy wandered over from the kitchen where she was making dinner to place a peck on Felicity’s lips. “Did you know we made it on the front page of the Gazette’s gossip section?” Felicity asked.

“Ah, yes, I should’ve warned you”, Ivy confessed, hoping the publicity didn’t cause her any trouble.

“Well, my friends at work were equal parts angry and impressed that I hadn’t told them about you”, Felicity explained. “And the woman I was on a date with at the coffee shop when you came to my office said something super-weird to me. I think she was trying to one-up you”. 

Ivy felt her face get flush with jealousy. “What exactly did she say?” she tried to ask casually.

“Uh..well...do you really want to know?”

“YES!”

“OK”, Felicity responded, feeling slightly awkward. “She said if she knew I was into dominant women, she would’ve offered to fuck me with a strap-on in the women’s bathroom.” Felicity’s cheeks were bright with colour. 

Ivy didn’t know if Felicity was embarrassed or intrigued by the offer. “Is - is that something you’d like to do?” she asked cautiously. Felicity looked up at her with surprise, which shifted into a slow, sheepish grin. 

“Well, if it was you doing it, I’d be 100% in!” Felicity said as she stood up to wrap her arms around Ivy. “Look honey, I’m totally not into her”, she murmured as she nibbled down Ivy’s strong, elegant neck. “But my company is having a party next Friday, and everyone wants you to come!”

\---

Even though Ivy did her best to dress down, she still looked like a supermodel in an executive fashion magazine. Felicity told her all her co-workers dressed in t-shirts and sneakers, but when Ivy came out of the bedroom ready to go, she took the gaping jaw and the lack of blinking as a thumbs up.

When they arrived on the tenth floor of Wayne Enterprises, the party was in full swing. Being that it was the software division, there were all sorts of games happening to accompany people drinking - foosball, video games, and even a rousing game of Risk. Everyone tried not to make a big deal out of Ivy showing up holding Felicity’s hand, but besides a bit of obvious rubbernecking from the nerdy guys with no social skills, people discreetly stole glimpses when they could. They had all seen the photos in the paper weeks ago, but it was a different thing altogether seeing Poison Ivy in person.

“It’s about time you showed up!” Oliver waved Felicity over to his table. He extended his hand and introduced himself to Ivy. 

“Dr. Pamela Isley, pleased to meet you”, she said as she shook it with a firm grip. Ivy was doing her best to be polite and social, but it came off as Downton Abbey-level formal. Felicity and Oliver glanced at each other, smirking, while Ivy stood looking very pleased with herself.

Ivy suddenly perked up. “Hey, beer pong!” 

“Oh, honey, are you sure you want to play?” Felicity knew how competitive Ivy was, and this could be a disaster waiting to happen. But Ivy was already on her way over to the table. Everyone playing suddenly stopped when Ivy arrived asking to play. A few of the guys at her end of the table slowly backed away silently, making room for her. 

“Okay, who’s up first?” Ivy shouted with excitement as she bounced a ping pong ball against the table.

After 15 games, Ivy had drunk only 3 beers, but the opposing side of the table consumed enough to be unable to continue. As they raised their hands in defeat, Ivy high-fived her teammates, who actually hadn’t done anything other than listen to her trash-talk her opponents and cheer when she won. Felicity watched in disbelief and amusement at both her skill and her insatiable need to win.

Ivy strutted back to Felicity with a satisfied look on her face. “Did you have fun beating all the hypnotized nerds?” she asked smugly.

“As if I’d need to use pheromones to beat anyone”, Ivy responded, insulted at the suggestion. 

“Oh, I’m sure they were dumbfounded by the simple fact that you’re the hottest thing they ever laid eyes on” 

Ivy’s face turned predatory as she leaned into Felicity and whispered “Well dandelion, if they knew what I had in store for you tonight, I’m sure they would’ve burst into flames” 

During the game, Ivy had looked over at Felicity and saw her talking to June, _the marketing bitch who wanted to date and fuck her girlfriend._ Ivy was going to make sure that Felicity was so satisfied after she was done with her that she wouldn’t look at another woman. 

Ivy grabbed Felicity's hand and led her down the hall to a private washroom. As soon as they were inside, Ivy was all over her, kissing her and moving her hands over her body. Felicity was surprised but warmed up quickly as Ivy backed her up against the counter.

“Felicity, I’m going to need you to turn around and bend over”, Ivy said, with enough command in her voice that Felicity immediately followed her instructions and instantly became wet. Felicity could hear her rifling through her bag and some movement of clothes, but she wasn’t sure what exactly was happening. 

“OK dandelion, I’m going to take you from behind. Is that alright?”

Felicity suddenly became dizzy and nodded as she looked behind her, and that’s when she saw what Ivy was wearing. 

_Oh my...it’s a…_

Ivy undid Felicity’s jeans and pulled them down slowly along with her underwear, allowing her to step out of them when they were at her feet. 

“Spread your legs for me darling”, Ivy purred, her voice sounding deeper. She was trying to maintain a sense of control but she was just as turned on as Felicity. 

Felicity tried to hold in a strangled moan as Ivy moved her fingers through her already soaked folds. 

“Oh baby, you’re so wet for me already”, Ivy hummed. She ran her fingertip back and forth over Felicity’s core a few times before replacing it with the head of the toy. A shock went right to Felicity’s core, and she began to push back on the dildo as it pressed on her entrance. Ivy stood still and let her try to get a little friction; she was enjoying the show. 

“Please…”, Felicity breathed.

“Please what?” Ivy countered, wanting to hear her beg.

“God, please...just...fuck me”, Felicity finally gasped.

Ivy grinned. She put one hand on Felicity’s shoulder and the other on her waist and pushed inside of her slowly. Felicity’s eyes closed and her back arched as she groaned deep and long. Ivy pulled out and pushed in again, and Felicity groaned again, just as loud. Ivy picked up speed and began to thrust inside of Felicity, holding her steady to keep the rhythm she wanted. 

Felicity was completely lost in Ivy taking her this way. She loved that Ivy was comfortable enough to take control. She loved the feeling of submitting to someone who she completely trusted. 

She couldn’t control the moans coming from deep inside of her as Ivy continued to push into her with deliberate strokes. Felicity’s whole body started to shake. Each time Ivy was completely inside her, the base of the toy pressed against her clit, which happened again and again as Ivy picked up her pace.

“Oh Ives...oh baby...oh...oh...oh…”

Felicity came with a primal cry as she pressed hard into Ivy’s hips, her back arched and head thrown back. Ivy held on to her as she continued to come down from her deep orgasm and residual contractions. Her legs began to shake as Ivy pulled out of her. Felicity stood and turned to Ivy, barely able to stand. 

“Jesus Christ baby, what the hell did you just do to me? That was...just…”

Felicity looked at Ivy, who was sweaty, disheveled, and extremely turned on. She pulled her in for a deep kiss while moving her back against the wall. Felicity dropped to her knees and undid the strap on. Ivy had removed her panties before putting it on, and Felicity could smell her musky, sweet arousal. 

Felicity placed Ivy’s long, graceful leg over her shoulder and immediately dove into her center. Ivy groaned in relief and grabbed Felicity’s head as she pressed into her. Felicity licked up and down her wet swollen folds before pushing her tongue deep inside her. Ivy rocked her hips in time with Felicity’s tongue and it didn’t take long before she climaxed, contracting around Felicity’s tongue and letting out a slow, breathy moan before slipping down the wall in a tangle of legs and arms. 

“I think I’m going to have to thank June on Monday”, Felicity giggled, and Ivy playfully swatted her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of long distance naughtiness!

“How long are you going to be gone for?” Ivy pouted. Felicity kissed her on the cheek while she continued to pack. 

“It’s just a long weekend sweetie. I’ll be back before you know it.” Felicity was heading to Las Vegas to speak at DEFCON, a well-known hacker convention. Since they started living together eight months ago (when Felicity stayed over and never left), they hadn’t spent a single night apart. Ivy loved having her around all the time.

Ivy sat on the edge of the bed, looking pathetic. Once Felicity finished packing, she wrapped her arms around Ivy and tackled her on the bed. 

“Oh baby”, she mumbled as she left little kisses all over Ivy’s perfect features. “Don’t be sad. Maybe you can spend some time with Selina!”

Ivy thought about it - it had been a while since she had spent time with Selina one on one, and it would certainly help pass the time while Felicity was gone.

Ivy drove with Felicity to the airport and after a long makeout fest in the car (and then more kisses after Felicity tried to leave and Ivy pulled her back in), Felicity rushed to her gate. As she waited for her plane, she felt a little lost; most of the time she went out, she had Ivy by her side. 

She wasn’t the only one who noticed. People in Derek Power’s corrupt network had been watching Felicity, waiting for the right opportunity to use her as a bargaining tool to get to Ivy. A crowded airport was too busy of a place to make a move, but the make and model of the car that dropped her off was noted with interest.

\---

Ivy and Selina were playing an animated game of _ Fuck, Marry, Kill _ in The Ocelot, one of Bruce Wayne’s luxury restaurants. Ivy had decided to take Felicity’s suggestion and reach out to Selina. She didn’t have many friends and Selina was probably her closest, despite rarely seeing her. Regardless, they had a long history together and Ivy enjoyed her company and appreciated her sharp wit.

When it was Selina’s turn again, she focussed in on Ivy and finally addressed the elephant in the room.

“So darling”, she began. “Which of the three does Felicity match with?”

Ivy’s sudden blush darkened her green skin, which caused Selina to raise her eyebrows in surprise. “Well, I guess it’s a little more than just  _ Fuck _ , isn’t it?”

Ivy smiled bashfully and Selina rolled her eyes. “Oh god, it’s even worse than I thought”, she uttered. “Well, let’s hear all about it then”, Selina sighed as she sat back and made herself comfortable.

Ivy looked at the table and collected her thoughts before she spoke. “I took a chance, Selina, and it paid off.” Selina smiled despite herself. “I told her all about my past, who I was and what happened to me. I was completely honest with her about all my brokenness and she still fell in love with me”.

“Why wouldn’t she love you Ivy? You’re magnificent”, Selina said incredulously. “Don’t you think that she loves you  _ because _ you finally got the courage to open up to let her get to know the real you?”

Ivy hadn’t thought of that. All she knew is that she didn’t want to spend a minute apart from Felicity. She loved falling asleep next to her and waking up wrapped in each other’s arms. She loved Felicity’s sharp mind and geeky clothes. And  _ oh _ how she adored her body. Felicity made Ivy feel both safe and desired, which allowed her to feel completely comfortable in expressing and receiving affection. Ivy had a silly grin on her face as she relayed all this to Selina. 

“Wow Ivy - I’ve never seen you like this. I’m truly impressed and genuinely happy for you”, she said sincerely. “So when’s the big day?” she joked.

“Well, I did ask her, but Felicity wanted to wait - she said we would know when the time was right.”

“What? Jesus Ivy, I was just kidding. That’s a little stereotypical, isn’t it? You pulling out the lesbian U-Haul?” 

Ivy rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry. I didn’t have a ring or anything when I asked, so it wasn’t really official”. 

“We have the afternoon darling, so let’s rectify that”, Selina purred.

\---

After many hours of walking the conference floor and gathering a whole bunch of SWAG Felicity thought Ivy would like, she made her way back to her hotel room.

She collapsed on the bed and texted Ivy.

**Liss: I’m all geeked out. I miss yooooo**

**Pam: What are you doing?**

**Liss: Lying on my bed exhausted. What are you doing?**

Felicity was not prepared for what arrived next, which was a cleavage photo of Ivy’s voluptuous breasts. 

**Pam: Just hanging out, thinking of you.**

Felicity’s phone vibrated again and she quickly clicked on the photo. Ivy’s pants were undone and her hand was in her underwear.

**Liss: You’re literally killing me**

**Pam: Want to Facetime? Give me five minutes and get yourself some water. You’re going to need it.**

Felicity sat up, not knowing what to do first.  _ Shit, do I get naked? Ohmigod I’m so turned on already. Where’s my water bottle? Has it been five minutes yet? _

After taking off her shoes and fluffing up her pillow, she laid back on the bed and anxiously waited for the five minutes to be up. As soon as the call came in, she frantically swiped to answer it. There was a bit of movement before the phone came into focus. Felicity could see that Ivy was holding it to show her face while she was... _ what was she doing? _

“H-hi baby, what are you…” Felicity stopped once the phone began to pan down to the rising and falling of Ivy’s breasts, over her bare stomach, and then lower to where her hand was slowly moving between her legs. Ivy moved the phone back up to her face, now flush with arousal. She stared directly at Felicity while she continued to touch herself outside of the camera, her breath becoming slightly labored.

“ _ Fuck _ baby, you have to show me what you’re doing”, Felicity breathed as she stared hypnotized at the sight in front of her. Ivy started making little moans, excited by how Felicity looked watching her.

“Do you want to watch me touch myself for you?” Ivy whispered. 

Felicity nodded. “God baby, yes... please let me see you”

Ivy placed the phone on a shelf and moved her body so that Felicity’s view of her was from the foot of the bed. Ivy moved back into position, placing one hand on her breast and the other back between her legs. She began moving her finger between her folds, up and down, and Felicity could see how wet she was. She began massaging her breast with her other hand, slowly pinching and rolling her nipple.

“Jesus Ivy...you’re making me so fucking wet”, Felicity whispered. 

“Dandelion…”, Ivy gasped, “Touch yourself with me”

Felicity immediately unzipped her jeans with her free hand and placed it on her burning core. She let out a sigh as she started to run her fingers up and down over her clit, getting some relief from her ache for Ivy.

Ivy recognized the look of arousal on Felicity’s face, which only fueled her own. Her hand began to move faster, her fingertips running from her opening, up to her clit, and back down. Ivy pushed her finger inside herself a little further each time she moved down, and Felicity could hear the sounds of Ivy’s wetness as Ivy approached her peak. 

Felicity moaned, “Oh baby...are you going to come? Please come for me...I want to watch you.” 

Ivy’s eyes were locked on Felicity’s as her breathing became heavier, her movements jerky as her body began to tremble. Ivy could hear Felicity groaning along with her, and the fact that Felicity was just as turned on touching herself while watching her pushed Ivy over the edge. Her whole body clenched as she cried out Felicity’s name, her hand twitching between her legs as she rode out her orgasm. 

When Ivy caught her breath, she looked up at the camera. Felicity was a complete mess - sweaty, desperate and ridiculously turned on. Ivy chuckled and sat up, grabbing the phone.

“Dandelion, are you OK?”

“Fuck Ivy, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen and I’m a mess and you’re so far away and now what do I do?”, she muttered as she tried to pull herself together.

“Relax darling, I’ll take care of you. Just keep touching yourself and listen to me”, Ivy reassured her. Felicity nodded and closed her eyes, her hand moving between her legs.

“While I was touching myself, I imagined your tongue doing what my fingers were doing, moving up and down, over and over. It made me so wet. Now imagine my fingers are where yours are, moving back and forth, my mouth on yours kissing you, breathing in your ear for you to come for me...just for me, just as I came for you…”

Felicity’s head rolled back and her body tensed as she came quickly by her own hand, imagining it was Ivy on her and in her. She could hear Ivy on the other end whispering lovingly as she came back to the reality of her hotel room. Felicity pulled the phone away from her ear to look at Ivy, exhaling and shaking her head in disbelief. God she was crazy about this woman.

“Ivy, being with you is just so...everything that you are is just so incredible”, Felicity suddenly became serious. “Just when I think I can’t adore or love you more than I do, you show me something else and take it to a whole other level. I’m afraid if things stay this good…”, Felicity trailed off, and Ivy gave her a tender smile. 

“I promise to do everything I can to get you through the good times, dandelion”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Powers makes a move, and Ivy has to save her girl

Felicity was beyond excited to be going home. She enjoyed her long weekend at the convention speaking and attending workshops, but this time away made her realize how much she actually loved just being around Ivy every day. She felt a little lost, a little empty - the world didn’t seem as vibrant when she wasn’t sharing it with Ivy. 

Felicity thought about Ivy’s proposal. She wasn’t sure whether Ivy had really meant it, since it seemed a little spontaneous and very early on in their relationship, but the longer Felicity spent with Ivy, the more sure she felt that Ivy was the one for her.

Felicity had texted Ivy after she landed to let her know her plane was a little early. She impatiently waited for her luggage and once it arrived on the carousel, she grabbed it and quickly made her way to the pick up area. Felicity searched for Ivy’s car and finally spotted it in the distance. As she approached it, she saw a new driver holding a sign with her name on it. Felicity thought maybe Ivy had given her usual driver the day off, so she nodded and opened the door, expecting to see her love waiting for her inside. 

Instead, a pair of hairy, strong arms grabbed her and pulled her into the car. The driver quickly got in and sped off while Felicity struggled to get free in the back. She tried to get her bearings, but she was being held down by the same set of hands while another set was placing a gag in her mouth. They managed to hold her down until she was completely tied up, unable to move. 

“Stay still if you know what’s good for you, you stupid bitch”, the first man said as soon as he finished. The two men settled back in as Felicity lay on the floor, completely restrained. She looked at them and had no idea who they were or why they had grabbed her. She could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket as they drove toward god knows where.

\---

Ivy had made it to the airport late - well, actually on time, but Felicity’s plane was early. Ivy texted her to let her know the location of her car, but she had been waiting for more than half an hour and was starting to get worried.  _ She should be out by now, why isn’t she texting me back?  _ Ivy thought anxiously.  _ I’m sure she’s fine,  _ she tried to reassure herself, but something just didn’t feel right.

\---

“Hey boss...yeah, we got her”, the hairy man grumbled into the phone. “Yeah...uh...ok sure. I’ll get it from her and make the call once we get there”. 

After 30 minutes of driving, the car finally pulled into some sort of driveway. Felicity could hear a gate opening and the car started moving again. It stopped less than a minute later, and she was suddenly lifted up by her jacket and dragged into a house. Once she was inside, she was propped up on a chair before the second man asked gruffly, “Where’s yer phone at?”

Felicity motioned to her right pocket and he pulled it out. He fumbled with it for a few moments before he growled “Gimmie the passcode”. Felicity tried to spit out her gag and he pulled it out so she could tell him the numbers. He quickly jammed it back in Felicity’s mouth and keyed in the code.

“Heh boss, look at dis! That green skank is goin’ crazy tryin’ to figure out where her girl is at!” Derek Powers snatched the phone away from the henchman. 

“Perfect boys”, he bellowed. “Let’s bring this green freak down once and for all!”

Felicity felt like she was going to throw up. Partly because she had just spent the better part of an hour riding on the floor of a car zig-zagging through Gotham, but mostly because Ivy’s feelings for her might result in Ivy getting hurt, or  _ god forbid _ , something worse.

\---

Relief surged through Ivy’s whole body as she saw the incoming call from Felicity. “Dandelion, where are you? I’ve been texting you and I’m not sure…” She was abruptly cut off by a deep, angry voice.

“Poison Ivy, you destructive, troublesome bitch. I’ve finally got you now!” Derek Powers yelled triumphantly into the phone. “Or should I say I’ve got your girl. Same difference”.

Ivy’s body became rigid and ripe with fury. “Powers, you fucking coward!”, she seethed. “Too scared to come for me I see”.

“Different tactic, same result”, he countered. “Now if you want your little chickadee to live, you’ll come to the address I text you and give yourself up. No funny business, or she’s a goner. Got it?” 

Ivy hung up the phone and swore. She was shaking and wasn’t sure whether it was from rage or fear. All she knew is that she was going to save her love and destroy that man once she got her hands on him.

\---

Derek Powers had a plan. His involved injecting one of Ivy or Felicity with a poison so potent, it’d either kill them or better yet, mutate them into something that he could control to execute on his plan to weaponize his nerve gas.

Ivy had a plan too. Hers was to annihilate that fucker Derek Powers and save the love of her life. Ivy was beyond livid, but she did her best to control her anger so she wouldn’t go full nuclear in the situation and put Felicity at risk. She was also scared - more than she wanted to acknowledge or admit. She didn’t know what Powers had done or would do to Felicity, but she did know what he was capable of, and that alone was horrifying. 

When Ivy arrived at the address, she called out to the green for help. She had never used anywhere near the full extent of her powers in front of Felicity and despite Poison Ivy’s villainous origin and as angry as she was, she wanted to avoid killing anyone. She realized she was able to do more good for her causes by staying out of Arkham and supporting them with her research and advocacy. She also didn’t want anything to jeopardize her future with Felicity.

She knocked on the door with her green army in a ready state, but her heart wasn’t prepared for what she saw when it opened. There was Felicity, bound and gagged, with a syringe pointed threateningly at her neck. Felicity’s eyes reflected both terror and apology; she knew the fact that Ivy loved her made Ivy vulnerable against this monster. 

Ivy swallowed and assessed the situation, trying to remain calm. Foliage began to move into position below the house as she relayed information regarding the location of the two idiot henchmen with their guns pointed at her as well as Felicity’s captor. 

“It looks like I finally found Poison Ivy’s achilles heel. Who would’ve thought you even had a heart?” Powers berated her as he pressed the needle against Felicity’s skin. Ivy moved forward a few steps before he called her out.

“Slowly now, or your gal pal gets it”, he threatened as he motioned toward the syringe. 

“You’ve got me here now, so let her go”, Ivy stated, trying to remain emotionless even though it took everything she had not to rush to Felicity’s side. Ivy knew she had to distract Powers for only a moment in order to execute on her plan, and she knew exactly how to do it.

In one fell swoop, Ivy released an enormous amount of pheromones. The henchmen were knocked back as tree roots shot up through the floorboards and slammed them against the walls, knocking them out. Powers had anticipated this type of attack and had injected himself with an immunization, but it was only partly effective. He wavered slightly and Ivy pounced. 

Vines shot from Ivy’s arms at the same time roots smashed through the floorboards, binding him tightly and instantly rendering him harmless. To be honest, it was a relatively easy takedown. Ivy was probably the most powerful metahuman in Gotham, and certainly the most feared. She rarely had to rely on exercising anywhere near her full capabilities, and this was only a glimpse of what she was capable of. It was more of an effort to maintain control of her emotions. She approached a completely restrained Derek Powers, who looked both surprised and absolutely terrified. 

“You disgusting excuse for a human being”, Ivy spat. “You’re lucky I do have a heart after all”.

She quickly turned to free Felicity, removing the gag from her mouth. She immediately broke down once she saw the look on Felicity’s face. 

“Oh dandelion”, she choked through her tears. “I’m so sorry”. Felicity said nothing and once she was free, Ivy wrapped her shaky arms around her and vowed to never let her go.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity comes to terms with her kidnapping and what it means to be with Ivy

Felicity gave her statement from the back of the police car as Ivy helped free Powers and his henchman for the Gotham police to take into custody. “I’m impressed at your restraint Ivy”, Commissioner Gordon exclaimed. “After what Powers did, I expected to find a pile of flesh and bones.” Ivy nodded in quiet acknowledgement and made her way outside to wait for Felicity to finish.

They were both silent on the ride back to their apartment, and Ivy didn’t know whether Felicity was in shock or… _ she saw what I did - she knows I’m a freak and she’s afraid of me or afraid of what being with me means. _

Ivy wrapped her arm around Felicity, keeping her warm with the blanket the police gave to her. She helped her into the elevator and once they were inside the apartment, Ivy moved her to the couch before heading to the kitchen to make her tea. Ivy’s body felt heavy and her stomach upset - she wasn’t sure what to say to Felicity or where they were headed now.

Ivy came back to the living room with two cups of steaming tea and placed one in front of Felicity. Ivy sat down beside her and Felicity looked over at her, her face serious and full of emotion. 

“You saved me”, she whispered, her voice strained. “You said I saved you, but you actually saved me.” Ivy turned to face her, ready to explain that  _ she didn’t mean to scare her, she didn’t mean to put her in danger, she didn’t mean … _

“Fuck Ivy, you took them all down in an instant and barely broke a sweat.” Ivy sat stunned, not sure what was coming next.

“That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen! I knew you were a metahuman and had some special powers or  _ something _ , but I had no idea that you were that strong and powerful”, Felicity continued, sounding somewhat awestruck. “You’re fucking  _ magnificent _ Ivy! Why didn’t you tell me that you could do that?”

Ivy looked down, self-doubt evident on her face. Felicity reached forward and reassuringly placed her hands on Ivy’s face. 

“God baby, I can’t believe how amazing you are! And that, by far, was the absolute hottest thing I’ve ever seen you do. I was literally a damsel in distress and you broke in and rescued me”, Felicity said as she moved closer to Ivy. “Were you afraid to show me what you could do?”

Ivy nodded and Felicity shook her head and exhaled. “Jesus Ivy, do you know how much I love you? I can’t believe you’re mine”, she said as she began to place little kisses all over Ivy’s face. 

“I want you baby - I want all of you. I want you so bad, you glorious hot fucking super-goddess”, she mumbled as she began to pull at Ivy’s clothing. 

A wave of relief poured over Ivy followed by a surge of desire. She was afraid to show her true self out of fear of rejection, and not only did Felicity still love her, she wanted her more. Ivy felt valued and worthy of love and for the first time in her life, she felt ready to give herself to someone completely. 

“Dandelion, I want you to take me”, she whispered, barely able to contain her need for Felicity to touch her, to be inside her. 

Felicity growled and pulled her from the couch, removing Ivy’s shirt and ripping off her own. She pushed Ivy backward against the wall and pulled both of Ivy’s bra straps off her shoulders before yanking them down to her side, exposing her full, perfect breasts. Felicity immediately put her mouth on one of Ivy’s nipples, sucking hard enough to take half of Ivy’s breast into her mouth. Ivy grabbed the back of Felicity’s head and moaned loudly, arching her back to give Felicity more of her. Felicity moved a shaky hand to undo Ivy’s pants as she moved to the other breast and repeated the action. 

They both groaned as Felicity’s hand reached down to find Ivy’s wetness. She wasted no time and slipped two fingers into her. Ivy’s breath hitched as Felicity began to thrust into her, her movements rushed and frantic. Ivy wrapped her legs around Felicity’s waist and grabbed on to her shoulders as Felicity pounded into Ivy. Felicity sucked on Ivy’s neck and Ivy made little gasps each time Felicity entered her. Felicity curled her fingers to make sure she hit her g-spot on every thrust, and Ivy’s insides began to tremble. 

Ivy moved her hips to match the pace of Felicity’s thrusts as her whole body began to vibrate. Ivy let herself go as she rode Felicity’s hand to climax. As Felicity sucked hard on her neck, Ivy threw her head back and screamed her name, over and over in between her gasps and moans. Felicity was inside of her, all around her - there was nothing that stood between them. 

Felicity immediately dropped to her knees and yanked Ivy’s pants to the floor with one hand, her fingers still inside of her. Ivy stepped out of them on wobbly legs and Felicity tossed them aside. Felicity hooked her free hand behind one of Ivy’s legs and placed it over her shoulder while starting to move her fingers in and out of her again. Felicity put her mouth on Ivy’s core, and Ivy let out a breathy moan. She leaned back against the wall, pushing herself into Felicity’s tongue which was flicking over her sensitive clit. Felicity licked and sucked on Ivy’s swollen folds as her fingers continued to plunge into Ivy in a deep and purposeful rhythm. 

It wasn’t long before Ivy’s breathing became sharp gasps and the trembling started again. Felicity was taking her with a passion and confidence like never before, and Ivy loved it. Felicity’s blonde hair was a mess as Ivy’s hands grabbed at her head, seeking more friction. Ivy shuddered and came once again in a throaty cry, this time longer and deeper.

Felicity slowed her movements as she felt Ivy’s contractions slow around her fingers. She placed wet, open mouthed kisses on her as she trailed up her body, and kissed her deeply once she stood before her. Felicity slowly removed her fingers from inside Ivy and brought them to her mouth to lick them clean but Ivy grabbed her hand and took the fingers in her own mouth. She sucked them in and out and ran her tongue along them, her eyes locked on Felicity’s the whole time.

Felicity forgot to breathe as she watched Ivy lick her fingers clean. Up until tonight, she had always held back a little when touching Ivy, always wanting to make sure she felt comfortable and safe, never acting out her full passion for her. Tonight she made love to her with abandon - she didn’t restrain expressing herself, and it felt amazing.

“Dandelion...now I’m going to have my way with you”

Ivy picked Felicity up and carried her to the bedroom before stripping both of them completely bare. Felicity stood at the foot of the bed watching Ivy, in all her naked glory, step into the harness and begin to fasten it. Felicity came over and dropped to her knees, helping her tighten it. Once it was ready to go, Ivy looked down at Felicity who made eye contact as she placed the tip of the toy in her mouth and began to run her tongue over it. Ivy released an audible exhale - she was surprised at both Felicity’s actions and how turned on she was by her doing it.

Ivy placed a gentle hand on Felicity’s cheek as Felicity licked up and down the toy. Ivy’s breath was heavy as she watched Felicity work from the tip down the shaft and back up again. Each time the base of the toy brushed against Ivy’s sensitive clit, she let out a light little moan, which spurred Felicity on even more. 

Felicity slowed her movements and when she stopped completely, she moved to the bed and laid down on her back. She spread her legs wide, her knees slightly bent. She propped herself up on her elbows as she reached a hand out to Ivy, who was standing in the same spot, completely captivated by Felicity lying on the bed waiting for her. 

Ivy crawled on top of Felicity and kissed her passionately. Felicity grabbed the base of the toy and placed it at her opening, which made Ivy dizzy with desire. She entered Felicity slowly and began moving in and out of her in long, sure strokes. Felicity wrapped her legs around Ivy’s lower back and pulled her deeper inside her with each thrust, crying out each time she pounded into her. Ivy was overwhelmed with passion, cherishing each sound Felicity made as they held onto each other tightly. Ivy moved her head to watch Felicity while she continued to move in and out of her.

Ivy could feel every part of her touching Felicity. Their bodies became sweaty, and their breasts easily slid against each other as Ivy continued to pump into her, watching her. Felicity had her eyes closed, gasping each time Ivy’s hips met hers.

“Look at me”, Ivy whispered. Felicity’s eyes found hers as she continued to move with Ivy’s thrusts.

“Oh Ivy...Pam..fuck I love you”, Felicity gasped. “I’m yours...I’m all yours...I’m yours”, she said over and over. 

“Say my name again. Say Pam.”

“Pam...Pam...I love you Pam. I-I’m yours Pam. I’m all yours”

Ivy kissed her deeply, brushing her tongue against Felicity’s as she picked up her pace. Felicity wrapped her arms tightly around Ivy’s back as she moaned into her mouth. Felicity began to spasm as she thrust her hips hard to meet Ivy’s. Felicity broke away from the kiss as she cried out, lifting her hips off the bed as she pressed against Ivy’s center, pushing her deep inside. 

It took a while for Felicity to stop shuddering, her moans becoming soft sighs as she moved her hands over Ivy’s back as Ivy kissed up and down her neck. She finally caught her breath and pulled Ivy to face her.

“Baby, I meant it when I said I’m all yours”, she breathed. “And yes, I  _ will _ marry you”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy and Felicity get ready for the big day!

Ivy stopped breathing for a few seconds. She wanted this moment to be special for Felicity, and deciding to get married wearing a strap-on that she just thoroughly fucked her girlfriend with wasn’t really a story you told the grandkids. 

“Shit, hang on a second,” Ivy said as she pulled out of Felicity and fumbled with the straps of the harness. Felicity was pretty much as useful as a puddle and just grinned at her with a completely satisfied look on her face. 

Ivy jumped out of bed and ran to her dresser to retrieve the ring she had bought for exactly this moment. She rushed back beside the bed and knelt on one knee as Felicity propped up on one elbow to see what she was up to. 

“Felicity,” Ivy started, suddenly filled with nerves. “I meant it when I said it six months ago, and I mean it now. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me and I promise to love, cherish, protect you for the rest of our lives together.”

Felicity didn’t expect this and started to tear up. She got out of bed and knelt beside Ivy and grabbed her hands, which made Ivy chuckle.

“Felicity Smoak”, she continued. “Will you do me the honour of being my wife?” Ivy opened the box to show the ring that she and Selina picked out. It had a circle of yellow diamonds that looked like the petals of a flower, with a large white diamond in the center.

“Dr. Pamela Lilian Isley, I will. Yes. YES I'LL MARRY YOU!” Felicity responded as she wrapped her arms around Ivy, giggling and sobbing at the same time. 

“What’s happening to you?” Ivy asked, alarmed at her reaction.

Felicity stopped sobbing and started to laugh. “I’m just happy and emotional, and it’s all coming out at once.” 

Ivy breathed a sigh of relief. She just felt happy. Ecstatic actually. Felicity just agreed to be hers forever, and she was going to make sure that each and every day Felicity was reminded of why she made the right choice.

\---

“Mom, Tim, and Kate are all arriving around the same time,” Felicity yelled from the bedroom as she put their covered gowns in the closet. 

Ivy didn’t feel comfortable having a big wedding and Felicity knew this, so she compromised and agreed to invite only family and close friends. Felicity’s family was flying into Gotham later that day, and other than Oliver and a few of her co-workers, that was it for the guest list. Oh and of course, Selina was invited. She was doing triple duty; she was Ivy’s only guest, her maid of honour, and Bruce’s date (who was officiating the ceremony). 

They decided to get married on the rooftop, and after tucking away all the dangerous plants far back in the greenhouse, they converted the rest of the area into a beautiful wall to ceiling garden of vines and flowers. 

Even though Ivy had talked to Felicity’s family through videoconferencing several times, she was still nervous to meet them in person. Ivy knew Felicity’s family was extremely important to her, so she wanted to make a good first in-person impression. As Ivy busied herself in the kitchen, cleaning and preparing food for later, Felicity came up behind her and hugged her from behind.

“Relax sweetheart,” she reassured Ivy. “My family will love you in-person too!”

Ivy stopped fussing and sighed. “I just - I don’t really know how to be part of a family,” she said as turned around and faced Felicity. 

Ivy was an only child and her parents were cold and unloving. They were more about appearances and because Ivy was a shy, academic child, they constantly criticized her. They never let her forget that she was not what they wanted or expected - a socialite they could easily marry off to another rich family.

Felicity brushed one of Ivy’s red locks behind her ear. “Hey, don’t forget. You’re my family too now,” she reminded her. “So you’re already a successful member of team Smoak-Isley!”

\---

“Honey, we’re back!” Felicity yelled as she piled in the door with an armful of suitcases and all three of her family members. Ivy quickly lightened her skin and rushed to help Felicity welcome them into the apartment.

Felicity looked surprised at Ivy’s light shade. “Why are you... _ oh _ ”, Felicity realized Ivy was trying to look more  normal to her family, which made her heart sink. 

Felicity’s brother and sister pulled Ivy in for a big hug and Felicity’s mother warmly shook her hand. 

“Wow this is some place you’ve got here Ivy,” Tim said with an impressed whistle. While her family looked around the apartment, Felicity pulled Ivy to the side.

“Baby, just be yourself,” she whispered. “There’s absolutely nothing wrong with how you look. They know you’re green!”

Ivy blushed a bit, nodded, and let her natural colour come back in. She gave Felicity a quick kiss and Felicity grabbed her ass, which resulted in a playful slap on the fingers from Ivy. 

Ivy put out some wine and a charcuterie board in the living room where everyone eventually plopped down to rest and enjoy the food and drink. They ended up talking and laughing until late in the evening. Ivy had her arm around Felicity the whole time and enjoyed hearing about Felicity’s  _ embarrassing childhood stories _ , even though Ivy thought they were adorable. 

Felicity’s family were exhausted from a full day of travel, so they retired to their rooms somewhat early. Felicity helped Ivy clean up before heading to their bedroom. After all, tomorrow was the big day, and they didn’t want to be too tired.

Ivy snuggled into the sheets and watched Felicity putter around the room before crawling into bed. Ivy had never felt so happy and fulfilled. She was nervous about meeting Felicity’s family in-person, but they had made it easy. She could see where Felicity got her kindness and loving nature from. 

Felicity finally crawled under the sheets and cuddled up to Ivy. “It’s your last day of freedom before I lock this shit down,” she giggled as she gestured to Ivy’s naked body. “Any last requests?”

Ivy raised an eyebrow at Felicity. “No, but are you having cold feet?” she joked as she ran her hands down Felicity's back and cupped her bottom.

“That’s a negative,” she responded and Ivy rolled her eyes and snickered. 

“Well then dandelion, we should make the most of our last night of living in sin,” Ivy whispered as she nuzzled Felicity’s neck. 

“Uh - I - my mom is in the next room,” Felicity sputtered as Ivy rolled on top of her, moving her thigh between Felicity’s legs. 

“Then I guess you better use your inside voice when you come in my mouth,” Ivy breathed in her ear as she began to grind into her.

Electricity shot right to Felicity’s core. She brought Ivy’s head up to hers and locked their lips so she could moan into her kisses and keep quiet. Felicity placed her hands on Ivy’s ass and pulled her hips into hers, increasing the pace and intensity of her movements.

Ivy began to groan into Felicity’s mouth as Felicity pushed her own thigh up into Ivy’s center. Ivy’s wetness began to spread as she slid herself up and down Felicity’s leg. 

“Shh…” Felicity giggled. “You’re being louder than me now!”

Ivy suddenly stopped and gave Felicity a devious grin. “I have an idea,” she whispered as she lifted herself up and started to turn her body. As she moved her head toward Felicity’s center, she shifted her legs up to straddle Felicity’s face. 

_ Oh, this is new! _

Ivy dove in, sliding her tongue from Felicity’s clit down to her opening. Felicity pulled Ivy down into her, muffling her sounds of pleasure. As Felicity parted Ivy’s lips with her tongue, she could feel Ivy moaning into her. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ baby,” Felicity hummed into Ivy’s folds. “I can’t get enough of you” 

She began to knead Ivy’s firm cheeks as she slid her across her face, her tongue circling her bundle of nerves and then dipping into her with each pass. She could hear and feel Ivy’s moans on her own sex, which only intensified her pace. Each sound, each vibration fed another and before long, they became a pile of tangled limbs and muted cries, writhing together. 

Ivy moved her hand from outside Felicity’s hip to between her legs. She ran two fingers along Felicity’s slit before sliding them easily inside her. Felicity cried out as she pressed her face into Ivy, losing herself in the soft, swollen wetness. Ivy’s movements became frantic with her own arousal as she thrust her fingers into Felicity. She could feel Felicity shaking and breathing hard into her. 

Felicity’s rhythmic moans built up to a final cry, and her mouth latched on to Ivy’s core. As her body convulsed, she buried herself deep in Ivy’s heat. The sounds and vibrations from Felicity’s peak pushed Ivy toward the edge. She lifted herself and arched her back, pressing hard into Felicity, seeking that last bit of friction she needed. As Felicity pressed her tongue deep into her, Ivy came hard and loud, repeating Felicity’s name over and over until she collapsed back between her legs. 

Ivy’s breathing steadied as her body’s aftershocks began to slow. “Oooh baby” Felicity grinned as she lightly grazed over her pulsing center. “You were really  _ really  _ loud”

Ivy dropped her head when she realized how noisy she had been. She groaned in embarrassment as she righted herself and hid her head in Felicity’s neck. “Maybe they were so tired they slept right through it” Ivy whimpered as she tried to recover from the fact that she broadcast her earth-shattering orgasm to Felicity’s family.

As Felicity traced patterns on her back, she chuckled. “I’m sure they did.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ivy and Felicity's big day!

“I don’t have to guess what you were up to last night” Tim cracked as he slapped Felicity on the back.

“Jesus Tim, keep it down” Felicity whispered as she glanced down the hall for her mom and sister. 

“Oh relax, you’re getting married. I’m sure they figured out you were already doing it.” 

Felicity rolled her eyes and pulled out a chair for Ivy, who had just emerged from their bedroom.

As Ivy sat down, Felicity placed a tea and some toast in front of her. “Thank you for breakfast Dandelion” she beamed and gave Felicity a peck on the cheek. 

“I hope you’re not marrying her for her cooking,” Tim chortled, “Because I think that covers the full breadth of her breakfast preparation skills unless you include microwaving eggs.”

Felicity chucked a coaster at him and he laughed as he ducked. _Big brothers are so annoying_ , she thought as she grabbed herself some cereal. Ivy nodded and winked at Tim, which made him laugh even louder. 

“Oh shut it Tim” Felicity grumbled as she brought her bowl back to the table. Ivy looked down, trying to hide her amusement as Tim ruffled Felicity’s hair.

“Oh chill out little sis,” he teased. “This is going to be one of the best days of your life!”

When Kate and Felicity’s mother emerged from their rooms, Ivy got up to cook them all breakfast. As she toiled away making eggs benedict from scratch in the kitchen, Felicity’s sister whispered to her “OK, what’s the deal? Does she have _any_ faults, like an extra toe or something?”

Felicity started to whisper back “Well, she cheats horribly at games…” before Ivy interrupted.

“I HEARD THAT!”

“...and she has ridiculously impeccable hearing.” Felicity finished, grinning at Kate. Ivy raised an eyebrow at Felicity and smiled, shaking her head, as she poured hollandaise sauce over the eggs. 

Once everyone was done breakfast, Felicity grabbed her things to get ready in her mother’s room. Her sister helped her do her hair and makeup, while her mother felt the need to dish out advice like “Don’t go to bed angry” and “Maintain a life outside of your relationship”. Felicity thought it was a little bit cheesy but appreciated the sentiment regardless. If she were completely honest with herself, she never thought she would ever get married. When she came out, same-sex marriage wasn’t legally recognized, and her family didn’t have the easiest time accepting it either. Yet here she was, a decade later, with her sister prepping her and her mother telling her how to be a good wife to her wife.

Meanwhile, Selina was helping Ivy get ready in their bedroom. She had arrived shortly after breakfast and was busy feeling up Tim’s muscles when Ivy whisked her away with a glare.

“So darling, this is really happening” Selina drawled as she zipped up Ivy’s dress. Ivy had picked a flowing low-cut green lace wedding gown with jeweled flowers embedded throughout. She and Felicity had decided to hide their gowns from one another so they could surprise each other at the ceremony. 

Selina turned her around to take her in. “Oh Ivy, you look absolutely stunning.” Ivy had woven wild flowers through her hair and her makeup was glamorous but tasteful - her eyelashes were lengthened, her eyebrows perfectly manicured, and her deep red lipstick accentuated her full, sensual lips. 

“You look like a fuckable angel” Selina laughed. Ivy snorted and stared at herself in the mirror.

“Selina, I’m about to get married to a sweet, beautiful, but very _normal_ woman. Am I crazy?” Ivy shook her head at herself. 

Selina grabbed her hand as she looked at her in the mirror. “Ivy honey, she’s lovely, and she loves you. You’re crazy if you don’t marry her!” 

Ivy turned to Selina and hugged her, which surprised Selina until she felt Ivy shaking in her arms. “Hey, what’s this about?” Selina asked as she rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her. 

“I - I just - what if she regrets it? What if someone else comes after her to get to me?” Ivy rattled on before Selina stopped her. 

“Ivy, she already went through all of that and decided to marry you because of how you protected her. You have pre-wedding jitters. I’m sure Felicity is going through the same thing while she’s getting ready in the other room. You two are sickeningly perfect for one another, so hurry up and get married so I don’t have to put up with all this romantic bullshit any longer!”

Ivy sighed heavily and pulled back from the hug. “Thank you” she whispered as she placed her hands on Selina’s shoulders. 

Selina gave her a sweet but charming smile. “You’ve got a good one Ivy,” she said as she wiped away a tear trailing down Ivy’s cheek, “and so does she.”

\---

The few guests that arrived for the wedding were waiting amongst the rare and beautiful flowers on display, spread around the roof of the penthouse. The altar was wrapped in vines and flowers. Ivy had decided to stand there waiting for Felicity, mostly because she had already asked Selina to do triple duty at the wedding and she didn’t have anyone else to walk her down the aisle. Plus she figured she was nervous enough to just stand waiting for, nevermind walking toward the woman she was about to commit to spending the rest of her life with.

Ivy stood anxiously and turned once she heard the rooftop door open. Her mouth became dry and she immediately teared up as she saw her beautiful bride-to-be in a long, flowing light blue satin sheath wedding dress, with dandelion patterns beaded throughout the skirt. It fit her lean body perfectly, and as she walked toward Ivy standing waiting for her, Ivy couldn’t look away.

Felicity felt like she was knocked back when she saw Ivy standing at the altar. She looked radiant, surrounded in flowers and her green skin glimmering in the afternoon sun. As Felicity walked down the aisle toward her, she could see Ivy holding back her emotion. In fact, she had never seen Ivy looking so happy, excited, content, nervous, and hot all at once. The plants around them swayed and the vines looked slightly alive, writhing and moving, seeming to mirror Ivy’s sentiment as Felicity approached her. 

Felicity gently grabbed both of Ivy’s trembling hands in hers as she came to stand beside her. They looked at one another, misty eyed. Ivy plucked a dandelion from her hair and placed it behind Felicity’s ear. Her eyes glowed a brilliant green as she commanded the flower to grow and weave throughout Felicity’s hair, giving her a similar crown to her own. Felicity beamed at her and Ivy gave her hands a reassuring squeeze. They both turned to Bruce Wayne as he cleared his throat and started the ceremony.

They had both written their own vows, so when it came time to recite them, Ivy went first. 

“Felicity, I promise to dream with you, celebrate with you, and walk beside you through whatever life brings. You, more than anyone else, know my insecurities and weaknesses and still love me like I have none. I love your smile, your caring nature, and that face you make when something is so cute you just have to squeeze it. As your wife, I will never keep score, even though I usually win because everything is a competition. You’ve saved me once, you’ve saved me twice, and you’ve saved me every day since by loving me without conditions. With these words and all the words of my heart, I marry you and bind my life to yours, forever and always. I love you.”

As Ivy slid the wedding band on Felicity’s finger, Felicity swallowed hard, trying to find the composure she needed to get through her vows.

“Ivy - Pamela - you are the most magnificent person I have ever met. I wake up every day in a state of disbelief that you’re mine. I promise to always pursue you, to fight for you, and love you unconditionally and wholeheartedly for the rest of my life. I promise to never stop making up songs for you, even though I know you wish I would. I promise to never stop holding your hand and to continue to kiss you every time we stop at a red light. When you can't look on the bright side, I promise to sit with you in the dark. I will choose you every day, a million times over, not because I have to, but because I want to.”

Felicity started to slide the ring on Ivy’s finger as she continued. “Your arms are the ones I want wrapped around me every morning and every evening. I promise to love and celebrate you for the rest of my days. I am forever yours.” 

Ivy was completely absorbed in every word she said, slowly leaning in, and as Felicity finished her last sentence, Ivy grabbed her before Bruce could say “I now pronounce you married!” Ivy wrapped her arms around Felicity and kissed her deeply, almost dipping her. Selina let out a puff of air but smiled at Bruce, who was grinning back at her. The vines wrapped around the altar began to bloom with flowers as Ivy continued to kiss her new bride passionately.

“OK ladies, keep it PG - family is present!” Selina hollered and Felicity grinned, slowly pulling back and while Ivy blushed a dark shade of green. As Felicity’s family stood to congratulate them, Ivy threw her bouquet to Selina and smirked, motioning toward Bruce. Selina glared at her as Bruce threw his hands up in surrender. 

After signing the marriage license and taking countless photos of every possible combination of family and guests, the party moved back down to the penthouse. Felicity and Ivy stayed on the roof to take a little breather from all the excitement.

“Hey wifey, how are you holding up?” Felicity asked as Ivy leaned back on a chair with her eyes closed, basking in the sunlight.

Ivy turned to Felicity, opening her eyes and giving her a brilliant smile. Ivy felt full, content...complete for the first time in her life. 

“I know this is a little corny, but I did want to do a ‘first dance’ at our wedding. You won’t have to do it in front of anyone, and I have a song picked out and everything!” Felicity exclaimed as she connected her phone to the bluetooth speaker and pulled up her playlist. Felicity hovered her finger over the play button and waited for Ivy, who finally gave in by standing up and wrapping her arms around Felicity. 

Felicity pressed play and Ivy grabbed her right hand. As the music played, Ivy led Felicity across the floor in a waltz, which didn’t surprise Felicity one bit. She allowed herself to follow her graceful but powerful wife, who directed them across the floor. As the lyrics started, Felicity sang the lyrics she memorized for this exact moment.

_You're a falling star, you're the get away car_

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far_

_You're the swimming pool, on an August day_

_And you're the perfect thing to say_

_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute_

_Oh, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do_

_Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true_

_'Cause you can see it when I look at you_

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing_

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything_

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well_

_And you light me up, when you ring my bell_

_You're a mystery, you're from outer space_

_You're every minute of my everyday_

_And I can't believe, that I'm your woman_

_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can_

_Whatever comes our way, oh we'll see it through_

_And you know that's what our love can do_

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing_

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything_

_You're every song, and I sing along_

_'Cause you're my everything_

As Felicity sang the last line of the song, Ivy pulled back and looked at her, her heart ready to burst. The passion and desire that had been building throughout the day was too much for her to hold back any longer. 

“Dandelion, I need to be inside you right fucking now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The song is "Everything" by Michael Bublé


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy and Felicity's wedding night. This is 98% complete, unadulterated smutty fluff. Enjoy!

Felicity and Ivy tried to make their goodbyes as quick as possible so they could leave the party for the evening. Ivy reserved a vacant apartment a few floors down in their building and had asked the concierge to decorate it as a honeymoon suite. She moved their bags down earlier that day so there would be no reason for them to have to leave or to be disturbed.

As they approached the suite, Ivy picked up Felicity over her shoulder and opened the door. 

“Uh hon, I think you’re supposed to carry me bridal style across the threshold” Felicity huffed in sync with Ivy’s steps as she carried her inside.

Ivy threw her onto the bed and immediately pounced on her. “I’m not waiting another second to consummate my marriage” Ivy breathed as she reached under Felicity’s dress and snaked her hand up to remove her underwear. She tossed it over her shoulder and immediately moved her hand back between Felicity’s legs. 

Ivy became wet just running her hands over Felicity's core. “Wow, is that all it takes?” she grinned as she latched on to Felicity’s neck.

“Well, you did just throw me on the bed to take me like a... _ uhhhh, _ ” Felicity moaned as Ivy thrust two fingers into her. She threw her head back as Ivy continued her assault on her neck. Ivy moved in and out of Felicity with an urgency she’d never felt before. Ivy wanted her so badly - she felt ravenous, demanding Felicity to come for her as quickly as she could make her.

Felicity couldn’t catch her breath as Ivy drove into her, and as soon as Ivy moved her thumb to circle her clit, it pushed her over the edge. Felicity clawed at Ivy’s back as she contracted around Ivy’s fingers, but Ivy barely slowed her pace. 

“Oh hon...I just...”

Ivy quieted Felicity with a deep kiss as she continued to plunge into her. Felicity groaned as Ivy’s tongue ran along hers, hungry and searching for more. Ivy pressed her thumb over Felicity’s sensitive bundle of nerves with each push, which didn’t give Felicity any time to recover. She began to climb again, holding on to Ivy’s shoulders as she broke free of her kiss. Ivy sucked hard on the pulse point in her neck as Felicity cried out with each thrust, overwhelmed by the sensations and Ivy’s insistent movements. She climaxed again, grasping at Ivy, her fingers tangled in her hair and wherever else she could manage to grab hold. 

As Felicity tried to recover, she reached down to stop Ivy’s hand from moving, the sensitivity too much for her. “Baby, you sure know how to make a girl feel wanted,” she giggled as Ivy lifted her head to look at her. Her vibrant green eyes were intense and genuine as she looked at her new wife with awe. The realization that Felicity married her and what that meant truly moved her. Ivy felt completely loved and accepted in a way like never before. She wanted to give herself completely to Felicity as Felicity had given herself to her. 

“Dandelion, I want you to do something for me,” she started, her eyes drowning in the blue ocean of Felicity’s own. Felicity nodded as she lifted her hand to cup Ivy’s face, trailing her thumb lovingly across her cheek. 

Ivy got up from the bed and took in the sight of Felicity, her dress bunched up around her waist and her hair spread out in all different directions, littering the pillows with blond strands and dandelions. She chuckled as Felicity perked up watching her start to undress, slowly unzipping her wedding gown. As it dropped to the ground, Felicity’s half-lidded eyes lit up, appreciating her choice of lacy green lingerie and the addition of a garter. Ivy moved to the bed to help Felicity out of the rest of her clothing before retrieving something from one of the bags she had packed.

“Dandelion, I want you to wear this for me tonight” Ivy said as she held up the harness. Felicity knew what this meant. She had always let Ivy take the lead in the bedroom to make sure she would never cross the line of comfort with her, which allowed her to build trust with Ivy. This act was Ivy demonstrating to Felicity she had truly given her heart to her - that she wasn’t holding anything back and trusted her completely.

Felicity stood up from the bed and kissed Ivy with every ounce of devotion she had. She took the harness and placed it on the bed. Felicity reached behind Ivy to unhook her bra and slowly trailed her straps down her arms. She cupped Ivy’s supple breasts in her hands and ran her thumbs over her perfect nipples. Ivy shuddered as she watched Felicity’s hands roam over her body, moving down to her hips. Felicity slowly dragged Ivy’s underwear down her legs, placing gentle kisses along her thighs. Felicity remained kneeling as she continued to move her hands up and down Ivy’s legs, slowly pushing them apart. 

Felicity looked up as Ivy watched her, breathing heavy and waiting for her to touch her. Felicity kept her eyes locked on Ivy’s as she moved her head forward and slid her tongue along Ivy’s hot wet center. Ivy gasped and placed a hand behind Felicity’s head as Felicity lifted one of Ivy’s feet onto the bed behind her, granting her better access. Ivy threw her head back and moaned as Felicity’s tongue dove into her, drinking her musky sweetness. Felicity worked her tongue over Ivy, dipping it into her core before circling it up around her clit and back again as Ivy fisted Felicity’s hair in her hand.

Felicity pulled her head back and placed a final kiss between Ivy’s legs before standing to face her. She placed her hands on Ivy’s cheeks and kissed her passionately, unrushed, with the knowledge that she had a lifetime to show Ivy how much she adored her. 

Felicity guided Ivy to the bed and laid her on her back. Ivy watched her, slightly nervously, as she fastened the harness. Felicity glanced at her as she secured the straps, noticing her hesitancy. Once she was done, she moved to kneel over Ivy, capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

“You know you don’t have to do this, for me, or ever” Felicity reassured her.

Ivy looked up at Felicity, her eyes projecting a sudden confidence. “I want to dandelion,” she said firmly. “I love you. I need to do this...to prove to myself and to you that there’s nothing standing between us - that there isn’t anything that I wouldn’t give to you.” 

“Ivy, you don’t have to prove anything to me, but if you want to do this for you, I’d be honoured and oh so willing” Felicity grinned as she nuzzled Ivy’s neck. Ivy captured her lips in a greedy kiss, spreading her legs as she pulled Felicity closer. Felicity moved her hand between them to guide the toy to Ivy’s core. She rubbed the tip back and forth over Ivy’s wetness before holding it against her entrance. 

“Ok baby, are you ready?” Felicity whispered, studying Ivy’s face for any sign of indecision. Ivy nodded with certainty, giving Felicity a sweet smile. 

Felicity positioned her elbows on either side of Ivy’s head and pushed into her slowly. Ivy inhaled as she held Felicity tight against her. Felicity settled into a slow rhythm, peppering Ivy with kisses and whispering soft words of love and reassurance. Ivy’s breath became uneven as she clutched Felicity’s ass to pull her deeper into her with each stroke. Felicity did everything she could to maintain control as Ivy wrapped her long legs around her waist. Ivy moved her arms around Felicity’s neck as her hips started to move in sync with Felicity’s thrusts. Ivy’s little gasps of pleasure made Felicity dizzy with desire. Each time she entered her, Felicity pressed the base of the toy against Ivy’s clit to bring her closer to the edge. Ivy began to grind into her with each thrust, seeking friction to push her toward her release. Ivy cried out as she lifted her hips and shuddered, cresting slowly and powerfully. It felt like she would never come down from the pulsing that came from deep within her and engulfed her completely. 

“Baby, are you ok?” Felicity asked as Ivy continued to tremble with each slowing convulsion. 

“Oh, I’m better than ok” Ivy said as she held her close, feeling Felicity’s skin against hers everywhere. 

Felicity pulled out of her slowly as she kissed her languidly. Ivy reached down and unbucked the harness and pulled it from Felicity’s hips. She flipped Felicity on her back and straddled her thighs, holding the strap-on in her hand.

“It’s my turn now, wifey” she declared with a wink as she lifted herself up on her knees and fastened the straps. Ivy wasn’t sure why Felicity gave her a mischievous grin until she flipped on her stomach and slid out from beneath her to present herself on her hands and knees in front of Ivy. Ivy could see how soaked Felicity was and she exhaled a shaky breath as she moved forward to place her hands on Felicity’s hips once she was ready.

“Oh baby _...fuck _ !” Felicity screamed as Ivy suddenly entered her. Ivy felt a yearning to take her quickly, and she began to pound into her at a relentless pace. She wanted to hear Felicity come again and again because of her, because of what she was doing. Ivy couldn’t get enough of hearing those beautiful sounds coming from her mouth. 

Ivy kept her unyielding pace as she moved one of her hands to massage Felicity’s breast. She placed her other hand on Felicity’s shoulder to pull her in to meet her with each thrust. The dildo began to press against Ivy’s clit as she slammed into Felicity. She could see Felicity shaking beneath her, sheets twisted in her hands as she held on to whatever she could. The feel of Felicity pushing back into her with each thrust, the passionate, almost obscene moans coming from Felicity drove Ivy wild and she lost all control. They came together frantically, hard and loud, each of them feeding off the other’s sounds and movements.

Ivy collapsed beside Felicity in a pile of sweaty, shaky limbs. Felicity slowly released the sheets from her fists as she rolled over on her side and stared in awe at the glistening hardbody beside her. 

“Now  _ that _ is how you fuck your wife on your wedding night!” Felicity grinned as she tried to compose herself. “You made me come so hard my throat hurts from yelling.”

Ivy grinned back at her, breath slowing. She trailed her finger down Felicity’s cheek as Felicity caressed her back. As they stared at one another, both of them knew - they had faced their demons and won. They had given themselves to the other in every sense of the word, and life was going to be so much sweeter because of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's it - I hope you enjoyed the story! It was my first fanfiction and I had this idea for a while so I wanted to try it out. If you liked it (or didn't), let me know - I'd love to hear from you! I'm also a big fan of Harlivy so I'm going to write about that next. Thanks for reading!


End file.
